Whips and Chains
by Poison-Droplets
Summary: An American in the middle of a war she didn't know existed. A snatcher who didn't think it was possible for him to care about anyone. Here's where a new beginning starts for both of them, though it's not going to be an easy start. Scabior x OC
1. Chapter 1 End of Existance

Hello everyone! Yes I know, Alien Roses needs to be updated. I'm going to do my best to get that story up and going again, but the computer that file was on kicked the bucket. Literally. It started smoking and I'm still not exactly sure how that happened, cause I didn't realize that computers could actually smoke.

It's my luck, go figure.

Anyways! This is my newest story, Whips and Chains. It's basically a Harry Potter fanfiction with my absolute favorite bad boy. Scabior. It's a disgusting name, but it sure fits him. haha. If anyone is interested in betaing this story shoot me a message! I'd love to have some help. Enjoy!

(Oh, and I own nothing except Evelyn. Wish I owned Scabior. :P)

* * *

><p>Everything was supposed to go smoothly. Evelyn was off for a vacation, one that she desperately needed, and she had dotted all her I's and crossed her T's. As she sat on the plane headed to London, she couldn't help the grin that was crossing her face. She'd always wanted to go to London, though she wasn't really a huge fan of cities.<p>

When this idea first hit her, Evelyn wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Her boss had given her a month off, saying that she needed to get her head on straight. Well, she supposed that she did. After all, she had been in a horrible car crash and had been in the hospital for six weeks.

She was a painter by trade, and one of her hands had been crushed. The fact that it was her dominant hand, her right hand, certainly hadn't helped situations. After the accident she had gone through extensive physical therapy and more surgeries than she could count to get her hand functioning again. She could still barely hold her paintbrush for longer than fifteen minutes without the muscles of her hand cramping.

After many botched tries, her boss Arthur had decided that it was time for her to just take some time for herself. She worked for a company that designed advertisements in the form of real paintings, and had been fairly successful. Anyways, Evelyn had always been a penny pincher. She was certainly able to take a vacation if she wanted to.

Of course, that hadn't stopped her from worrying about the costs. Evelyn always seemed to worry. It was the biggest personality trait that she had. To solve her money problem, she had gone online and decided to do a house trade. She owned a house out of the city, courtesy of her grandparents after their death. Her parents had been a little angry that the house had gone to her, but they understood the reasoning behind it.

It was a quaint house. Classic in the way that it had a white picket fence that surrounded it and was classically American. It was the most beautiful thing Evelyn had ever seen before. She loved it. And it was a rare thing for her to not be found inside the house or on the porch painting to her hearts content. The house lent to her a sense of peace. The memories of her grandparents and family that filled the walls were a constant support system.

The house that she was now swapping with was similar, but had the European flavor that Evelyn had always loved. It had ivy growing on the outside, and a brick wall surrounding it. Evelyn hoped that it would remind her a little bit of her own home, at least because she was going to need inspiration. The family seemed more than happy to be house swapping with her for as long as she would like to swap.

Evelyn had found that a bit strange. What family was more than willing to pack up everything and swap their house with a complete stranger? For more than a month perhaps! But maybe they wanted to move to America. It didn't really matter after all. She didn't care about their situation, well not enough to ask. And she was going to be staying in their adorable house.

She glanced down at her watch. In less than an hour she was going to be landing in the London Airport and then she was going to be moving all her things into a house in West Country that was all new to her. Evelyn couldn't have described her excitement to someone if they had asked her. It was bubbling up inside her, so much that the grin on her face was unable to be contained.

Unfortunately, landing wasn't as eventful as she had thought it would be. For some reason, in Evelyn's mind she was going to land and everyone was going to be that classic adorable Englishman. Everyone was going to have a thick accent and be smoking cigars and doffing their hat to her when she walked by. For some reason she had an image in her head that was more than a little foolish.

She hadn't thought that London would look and seem exactly like New York City, just with a European flare. To be honest, it was slightly disappointing. But she knew that she had a ridiculous image in her head to begin with. English people were still people after all, and the world was a much smaller place then she gave it credit for.

So instead of skipping along the street with her yellow glowing image in her mind, Evelyn simply hefted her bag and got ready to go to the house. Thankfully the family had sent someone to bring her to their house, and had said that they would only be there for a few moments. They were going to have to catch a plane right after her, but wanted to meet her.

Again, Evelyn should have been wary of the family just because of the fact that they wanted to meet her. But she wasn't the kind of person to think of something horrible before anything happened. She was always happy to think the good of people before they could think the worst of her. She had her own problems that she was certain made people not want to be around her!

Evelyn was in the cab and going towards the house before she could think. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out the folder that she had stuffed with information about the house and town that she was moving to. It was filled with pictures and information, especially the pictures that the family had sent her. The house was truly adorable. She could feel her artist's eye going already.

Smiling, she ran her fingers over the name of the town. Godric's Hollow. She hadn't really been able to find any information about the place on the internet. Just pictures, as she would have expected. The family was more than happy to sent her all the information that she could have wanted though. And it seemed like a beautiful place. The sun was shining in every picture, and people seemed so happy. It would be a good place to rest, to find her inner peace.

"Miss, we're here."

Smiling at the cabbie, she pulled out what money she had in her pocket. "I still haven't really gotten a hang of Euros yet, but I trust you to take the money that is the correct amount. Right?"

He took what seemed like a suspicious amount of money for a cab ride, but at the moment nothing could pull Evelyn from her wonderful mood. She was finally here. She only had one bag, and it had wheels on it so she could pull it along with her. And that was what she did, pulling her suitcase along behind her on the cobblestones down the street and towards the house that she would be renting.

She had to admit, this wasn't exactly the image that she had in her mind. For one thing, everything seemed to have a cast of greyish blue. Something that made her feel a little unhappy. She had this image of beautiful sunny town with people frolicking around and laughing. Children on swings, and people shopping. Well, her images of England so far had been very off. But then again, even Evelyn would admit that her image of England had been a little… stereotypical.

With a sigh, she finally reached the front door of the place where she would be staying. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, and smiled. Just as she was raising her hand to knock, the door flew open and she was faced with a very frazzled looking woman.

Smiling, Evelyn stuck out her hand. "Hello! I'm Evelyn, the woman that's-"

The woman simply grabbed Evelyn's hand and yanked her into the house. "Yes that's very well, welcome to England dear. We'll be heading off now!"

Evelyn watched as the family all filed out by her. A father, mother, and three children. One of the children was in the mother's arms, sucking its thumb as it stared at her curiously. Evelyn again had that strange feeling that she wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Was there a reason why they were leaving so fast? Or were they simply late for their plane? It had to be the latter. No one would leave so fast without a logical reason. It wasn't because they were afraid.

Though their faces really did seem as though there was a touch of fear to them.

Evelyn stood at the door and waved at them as they all piled into their car. "Well, it was nice to see your faces at least!"

The family seemed frightened of her. Maybe they were as nervous about meeting her as she was nervous about meeting them. After all, they were the ones that had more to worry about. She didn't know what she would do if she had little kids to worry about. Evelyn probably would have lost her mind by now. Just the babies made her nervous. They were so fragile!

Sighing, she closed the door and pressed her back against it. She was finally here. Who ever would have thought that her, a small town girl gone city slicker, would be finally in England enjoying herself? And not only was she in England, she was living in England in an English house surrounded by real English people.

Okay, now she was just being horrible.

Fisting her hand against her mouth, she pushed back the laughter that was about to pour from her mouth. She couldn't believe that she was finally here! As she heard the car rumble out of the driveway, she finally allowed herself to feel the excitement that was bubbling out of her. With a happy shriek, she ran through the house.

Everything that she could touch, she placed her hands on. Her face was practically splitting with the smile on it. Breathing in the musty smell of the home, she couldn't make herself think that it was kind of gross that there was so much mold in the house. Who cared? She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her bedroom, which one would she sleep in?  
>Obviously one of the bedrooms was the children's room, and she couldn't make herself sleep in that kind of a room. Instead, she put herself right in the master bedroom, though it was smaller then she was used to. She didn't even mind that the bathroom was smaller then she was used to. She didn't even mind that the house was so small.<p>

She was here, she was enjoying herself, and there was nothing that could take that away from her.

Still smiling, Evelyn unpacked. It was a tedious job, but there was only one suitcase, even though it was a large bag. Everything was eventually shoved into the right place, in drawers or in the miniscule closet. The house was a lot smaller then she had originally thought. For some reason the pictures they had sent seemed bigger. But perhaps it was just because there had been so much light in the pictures, and it was a rather gray day outside.

Evelyn could feel jet lag hitting her. It was past bedtime when she was from, and she would be happy to sleep at the moment. She looked outside, happy to see that the sun was just about to hit the horizon. At least she didn't have to feel guilty, as though she was not taking advantage of her situation.

Flopping on her back on the bed, she fell asleep almost immediately. If anyone had looked in the window, they would have burst out laughing. She was a short woman, but her limbs were extra long. At the moment they were spread around her as she clearly had fallen. Her red hair was a bird's nest on her head, and her makeup smudged. But had her eyes opened their blue would have startled the person looking in. Her best feature was her eyes, even though they were a little small. She had always had such beautiful blue eyes.

She woke before the sun rose, and Evelyn thought that she had never seen such a beautiful morning. She made herself some tea. She just couldn't make herself coffee when she was in England. They had such wonderful tea here! And she sat on the steps up to her house as the sun rose, sipping her peppermint tea. She was surprised when no other families started to get up. But she understood that it was the weekend.

Currently, she was right on the edge of a forest, and she was not going to let herself not take advantage of that fact. Evelyn had grown up on a farm in upper state New York, and she knew how to run around the woods. It would be a good start to her day.

With that thought in her mind, and the need to paint running through her, she grabbed a blanket to accompany her on her trip. She looked longingly at her bag, but knew that there was no way that she could bring her paints. Fifteen minutes was enough for a rough sketch, but she wouldn't be able to paint. Twisting her lips to the side as she thought, she then reached into the pocket of her winter jacket. She'd bring along her stress ball. The physical therapist had told her that it would be good for her to work her hand at least a little bit all day. She could do that while she did her yoga.

Smiling into the sun, she trekked through the forest. Evelyn couldn't be brought down this morning. She was in a good mood, and it was going to stay like that all day. After she had walked for about half an hour, she stopped in the middle of the woods by a stream. The bubbling would be like listening to her soothing music that she usually had playing when she was doing her yoga. But this time she would have real nature sounds going on behind her.

She spread the blanket out around her and plopped down onto it. For the time being, she would just enjoy herself. She crossed her legs and sipped her tea. It would have been a good idea for her to change before she decided to wander around in the woods, the thought finally crossed her mind. At the moment she was just in her tight yoga pants and a tank top. But it would do. Her socks were peaking out from her worn sneakers, but they were certainly comfortable.

Finally, she was able to set aside the tea. It was almost as though she was getting addicted to it. Scowling in mock anger at the teacup, she laughed as she set it aside. It would certainly be healthier to get addicted to tea. Raising her arms above her head, she slowly twisted side to side. Evelyn had gotten into yoga when she was very young. Her mother had always practiced it, saying that it was soothing for the soul.

Evelyn believed whole heartedly that it did.

She got so lost in her yoga that she missed the sound of breaking twigs around her. She continued to do her yoga, and if she had known how long the men behind her were watching her, well then she would have been more angry then words could describe. Instead, she was bent over with her butt sticking out into the air when someone finally cleared their throat.

She was so startled that she fell right onto her face. Flipping over, she blew her hair out of her eyes as she yelped out a quick, "Hello!"

She paused when she finally saw the men around her however. They were so dirty that she was certain if they had taken a step into the stream then their skin would have been a completely different color. The clothing that they wore were extremely dirty as well. And their hair… Her hands were itching to wash their hair and then give it the cut that they so obviously needed.

The man in the front of the group leered at her, his eyes lingering on her legs. It made her skin crawl. Grabbing the blanket from under her, Evelyn shrank back as she covered herself. She had never been overly conscious of her body. She had done a little nude modeling for money last year, and had never been very shy. But for some reason, she was unable to stop that sickly feeling that rose up in her body. It was as though someone had dumped worms onto her body.

They didn't say anything. The silence pounded into Evelyn's skull until she finally stood up, unable to help herself. "H-hello?"

A man in the back coughed, and his raspy voice catcalled to her.

"That's a compliment, angel."

Spinning to the right, Evelyn caught her first glimpse of the man that she hadn't realized was there. He was certainly even more strange looking then the rest of the men there. With his plaid pants tucked into boots, dirty coat, and pink scarf, he must have single handedly killed every fashionable person in the area. There were so many different styles on the man that it made Evelyn's head spin just looking at him.

"Oh." Looking in the direction that the man had cat called from, Evelyn added, "Thank you."

At the snickers of the group, Evelyn attempted to make some kind of escape plan in her head. There were at least six of them, and she wasn't likely to get away from that many men so easily. No one could run that fast. But there wasn't anyone behind her, and she could probably get through the stream a little faster then they could. She was lighter, and she had that to her advantage. Hopefully the few moments more they took getting through the stream would be enough for her to get a significant lead on them.

Slowly breathing in through her nose, she plastered a smile on her face. "How do you gentlemen do?"

The one leaning against the tree snorted. "Gentlemen? We've never been gentlemen, angel."

She wouldn't react. That was what they were looking for. They wanted some kind of reaction to them. That would only fuel them more than they already were.

Evelyn nodded. "Ah."

With a heave of strength, she tossed the blanket she was holding over the men that were in front of her. Let them get through that distraction first. Her body numb, she splashed through the stream in four great leaps, before tearing up the side of the hill. Every moment she could, she dodged behind a tree. For all she knew these men were carrying guns, and the last thing she needed was to get shot.

She could hear the beat of feet behind her, and Evelyn's breath rasped out of her lungs. She was so frightened, more than she had ever been in her life. Her heart beat a tempo that was certainly going to tear right out of her chest. The feet behind her were getting closer, and Evelyn just knew that she wasn't going to get out of this. But there was a tree limb fallen, and she was certain that she could fit under it, while these men couldn't.

She was going to hurt after doing this. Landing on her side, she slid underneath the tree limb, feeling her side bruising immediately. Evelyn hadn't thought about the branches underneath the tree however, and she screamed as a twig ripped through her other side. The pain was unimaginable, and she instinctively knew that she was going to need stitches.

Unable to move, she cried out more as she was pulled out front underneath the tree. Tears streaking her cheeks, she fell onto her knees when they let go of her. Her hands scrabbled at her side, desperately trying to hold her skin together. Her white shirt was already stained with blood down the side, and Evelyn was holding herself together so that she wouldn't faint.

The strange man, the one with the crazy hair and the pink scarf, yanked her head back by the hair. "Now what was that? How was that a plan to get away from us?"

Evelyn attempted to grin at him, however it came out as a grimace. There was blood smudged over her teeth since she had bitten her tongue on the fall. "Always seems to work in the movies."

He tsked at her, letting go of her hair sharply. "This is real life, angel."

Evelyn was certainly aware of that in this moment. Her life had suddenly crashed to hell, mostly because this crazy man was attempting to kidnap her. What if they raped her? Her heart almost stopped at the thought. These were bad men. Men that wouldn't blink if they were going to hurt her. And Evelyn couldn't imagine what tortures they would think up. Whimpering, she sank down fully onto the ground, her hands wrapped around her waist.

"So little witch, are you going to play that you're a muggle?"

Evelyn didn't know what that meant. However, she did know what he meant about witches. How he had learned that she was Wiccan, well she would never know. Her family had always been Wiccans, and they practice magic, but she didn't advertise it. People usually thought strangely of her family if she told them that. Coughing, she shook her head. "No, I'm a witch."

The man was surprised that she would have admitted it so easily. It seemed to be the trend lately that witches and wizards they caught would claim that they were muggles. Filthy traitors the lot of 'em. Scabior would never say that he was anything but what he as. Sure they were probably afraid of the treatment they'd get, and the eventual death that would follow. But that shouldn't have scared 'em so much. Scabior had always gotten off on a little pain. They didn't do anything that bad to the creatures. Other then killing them of course.

Leaning back to the girl, he pulled her hair so that she was looking at him again. Bollocks, she was getting white. "Stay with me girly." Kneeling next to her, he fingered her throat. Pale white, such a beautiful color. He cocked his head to the side. That throat would look good with his handprint on it, in violent purple. "Where's your wand witch?"

She shook her head, confusion clouding her eyes. "My grandmother was the last in my family to still use wands. I suppose my mother has her wand still." She winced as his hand tightened on her throat.

She wouldn't crack so easily. Scabior wasn't all that surprised. Any woman that was crazy enough to try to run from them would have lied out of her teeth to get what she wanted. Anyone would have. Standing, he straightened his jacket. Breath hissing out from between his teeth. Snapping his fingers, he watched as one of his men walked towards him with a list of names. "What's your name, Angel?"

Evelyn grimaced as he used the endearment again. She didn't think that she'd ever be able to hear someone call her angel again. The man was going to drive her crazy from fear. Already, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. With a hiccup, she answered him quietly. "Evelyn Jones."

"Jones, Jones, Jones." He dragged his finger down the page, searching for an Evelyn Jones. He grinned at her, his face a macabre joke of joy. "No Evelyn Jones is listed here. You're lying."

She shook her head, her fingers convulsing against her side. "I'm American. That could be why. I'm just here on a visit."

"Really?" He stooped so that he was level with her again, having given the list back to one of the men. "American you say? That would answer where that terrible accent came from." His fingers slid around her throat again, his nails digging into her skin. Even now he could see the half moon shapes marking her skin. In fascination, he dug his fingers in deeper. She moaned when blood welled up in the marks that he had made.

The sight of the blood almost made him moan. She was beautiful, all dirty and torn up and bleeding. When he had seen her for the first time, she'd nearly knocked him off his feet. He didn't know what she had been doing, but she was stretching her body in exactly the right way. "Angel, you are a strange one."

She shook her head violently. How had her vacation turned into a nightmare so quickly? She had just been here for one day. And the last thing that she wanted was to be kidnapped and raped and then killed. No one would even know for a month until her boss started getting worried. By then they would never find the killer. And then… Well and then this man would get away with it, and Evelyn just couldn't abide by that.

Her face twisted into a sneer as she stared up that man. "I'm staying in Godric's Hollow, if you'd be so kind as to bring me home." There wasn't any hurt in trying one more time. She was desperately hoping that this man would find in himself some resemblance of kindness.

"No can do, Angel. You're coming with me."

Godric's Hollow? Scabior snapped straight up. For a moment there he had thought that she was really just some tourist that happened to get into some trouble. It wouldn't have stopped him from marking her. He wanted desperately to see some kind of bruise on that long neck of hers. From him of course, he wouldn't allow anyone else to mark her like that.

It was a strange reaction from him, usually he wouldn't care. Women were for pleasure and then they were to throw aside. He didn't care about their feelings or even who they were as long as they gave up their wands before hand. This one though, this one he had a need to make sure everyone knew she was his. His. Strange feeling really, one that he would think about later.

Snapping his fingers, he grinned down at the girl as the rest of the men gathered around her. "Snatch her, boys."

The sound of the woman's, Evelyn's, scream was so sweet to his ears. She bucked and shouted at the top of her lungs. Remarkable really. Feisty little thing. He'd bet she was a biter. He grinned as one of his men shouted and pulled his hand from her, the skin between his thumb and forefinger bleeding. He'd been right.

Pulling a knife out of his pocket, he leaned against a tree and cleaned his nails off. "Someone knock her out and stop that infernal screaming."

Finally there was blissful silence. He heaved a suffering sigh and looked at his men. "Successful trip boys, back to camp."

There were seven loud Pops following the order, and then the forest settled back into quiet.

* * *

><p>Mhmm. TADA. Part one. I'll be updating this every week, or as close to that as possible. Rate and Review! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Break your heart

It's early to have another one up, but this story has my muse a going. Anyways, I had yesterday off, haha. So don't expect a few one, not for a while! Well, until about this weekend. And then I have spring break, so you'll get a bunch of updates then as well. So now is a good time to start reading this story! updates will be a coming.

Just to mention! This chapter is rather dark. I really tried to delve into the character of Scabior and tried to make him as dark as possible. I realize that many of the readers aren't going to like this, but you have to keep in mind that he is a Snatcher, that he did spend time in Azkaban, and that he's just a really awful person at the moment. He'll get better. I PROMISE.

As always, I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling, only Evelyn is my babyyy.

* * *

><p>Evelyn woke up to the sound of crackling. She wasn't really sure what was causing the sound, but she didn't really know where she was either. Her head felt foggy, as though she had cotton stuffed around her brain. With a sigh, she raised her arms above her head and stretched. She winced when a pain around her throat and down to her collarbone suddenly throbbed.<p>

Frowning, she lowered a hand to touch her throat. It was sore, more than a simple cold would have given her. And then she remembered what had happened. She froze, unable to breathe for a few moments. Where was she? Where had they taken her? There was no way that she was lying on her own bed, because it honestly didn't feel like she was under the same amount of covers that she had been lying on last night. It wasn't a dream. She was really kidnapped.

Evelyn experienced a wave of panic, and was completely unable to control it. Not only was she kidnapped, but she was royally screwed. Her boss wouldn't be expecting to hear from her for at least ten days. And then if she didn't call, she highly doubted that he would get nervous. The only time Arthur ever got nervous was if for some reason she was sick enough to not be able to paint. So give or take a month and a half, that would be about the time when someone would actually be giving a damn enough to be attempting to contact her. That meant that she had exactly six weeks with these people. Six weeks when they could do whatever they wanted to her, and no one would know that she was gone.

Six weeks. The words kept going through her head until she could barely breath. Six weeks. She didn't think that she could last six weeks. How would she do that? She could barely last four days with her last boyfriend's mother. Let alone six weeks. And she was certain that the torture that these men thought up would be much worse than that woman could think up. After all, she hadn't been able to physically hurt Evelyn.

Breathing in deeply, attempting to calm herself down, Evelyn experienced yet another wave of panic as she realized that she wasn't wearing her shirt. She froze for a moment before squeezing her eyes tightly shut and running her hand down her belly towards her yoga pants. Thankfully, they were still on her body. Heaving a sigh, she ran that hand over her face. Well at least they hadn't taken advantage of her. But that still didn't explain why she didn't have a shirt on.

The crackling sound reached her ears once again, and she could barely stand the sound. She realized that it wasn't so much a crackling sound, as a clicking sound. Like someone was snapping something. Her spine stiffening, she realized that she wasn't alone in… where ever she was. With a whimper, she turned her head to the side. Her eyes she kept squeezed shut. Breathing in one more fortifying breath, she finally opened them.

There, leaning against the wall opposite of her, was the man that was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. That skinny man, the plaid pants still on his skinny body. She gulped, the spit in her mouth seeming to stick in her throat and make her more nauseous then she already was. The wave of panic had yet to go away, and this time it was threatening to swallow her whole. She let out another whimper.

This time, he heard her. He looked up from the knife that he was running underneath his nails, and smiled at her. She looked away from that sickly grin. There was something so wrong about a man smiling like that. It was as though he had just finished eating her own body parts, and now he was smiling at her as if he was ready to cut more of her up. It was a cannibalistic smile, one that made her not just uncomfortable, but frightened out of her mind.

"'Ello there, Angel."

She let out another whimper, ashamed of the fact that she had yet to find her voice. Evelyn had always prided herself on being a strong woman. And yet when she in front of this man, it made her even more a little girl then she already was. He was the boogeyman in her closet. If she was ever to get out of this situation, Evelyn knew that she would never truly wipe him from her mind. He would haunt her every waking moment.

He looked back down at his nails, relishing the power that she was giving him. He could tell that she was frightened, and that made him shiver with happiness. To Scabior, there was nothing better then the high he got after making someone fear for their life. Well, there were a few things that were better then that. Sex was one of them, but that was a rare thing for his kind lately. Snatchers weren't exactly high on the list that women seemed to keep in their minds.

With another grin, he looked back up at the woman lying down across from him. He had removed her shirt to quickly heal that nasty cut she had given herself. She seemed to think that she was some kind of superhero with that move she had made. It was ridiculous. No one could have done that. Obviously she hadn't been thinking. And for some reason, he hated the thought that she was scar from that moment of stupidity.

Oh not for the reason that many people would think. No. Scabior didn't like the thought that she had marked herself. He wanted to be the only one that marked her, the only one that left scars on that beautiful skin. And he planned on it. Soon. For the moment though, she was going to have to live with the fact that he wasn't going to let her hurt herself. He was the only one that could hurt her, and she was going to soon beg for it.

He stood slowly, letting her eyes travel up his length. He could probably have used a bath. The disgust he saw in her eyes certainly wasn't helping his ego. Scabior had always thought of himself as a rather handsome man. It wouldn't do that she was looking at him like that. He was going to be her world very soon, and it wouldn't do to have her thinking that he was beneath her. No, that wouldn't work at all. He straightened his jacket and cracked his neck.

"Good to have you awake, Angel. I was beginning ta think you wouldn't wake up at all." His steps jaunted across the room. His hands still clutched his lapel. With a hop, he landed on top of her, his legs straddling her hips. Oh he could get used to this position. She was so tiny compared to him, and so skinny! Personally he liked his women with a little more meat on their bones. Especially when he was going to be with them for a while. He'd have to make her eat.

Evelyn squirmed underneath him, her breath blowing out of her mouth in quick gasps. This was it, she was going to be raped and there was nothing she could do about it. She was in hell. "No, wait, please!"

He leaned forward, a frown on his face. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he slammed his hand next to her head, trapping her. "Now, none of that! We're going to 'ave a little chat you and I."

His breath fanned over her face. Evelyn desperately wanted to be able to say that his breath reeked of rotting things. That he made her stomach turn just by being close to her. But his breath smelled distinctly of mint. It was something that made her hate him even more. If he was going to be a bad guy, a murderer, a kidnapper, then the least he could do was make himself disgusting in every manner.

Either way, she tried to twist her way out of his reach. Instead, all she managed to do was rip strands of her hair out of her head. With another whimper, she finally settled down beneath him, her chest rising with deep breaths. "What do you want from me?" She managed to whisper.

He smiled at her. At least his teeth were crooked. She could deal with that. "Well, that's yet to be decided pet. It depends on you."

He dragged a hand down her face. She could feel the ragged edges of his nails against her skin, and she shuddered with revulsion. The sharp edge of the pain made her remember the tearing that had happened on her ribs though. So perhaps he was doing her a favor. With a gasp, she wiggled until she could run her fingers over her ribcage. The cut that should have been there, was completely gone. There wasn't even the ridge of a scar.

She looked up at him in surprise, and Scabior grinned back down at her. "Don't look so surprised Angel. We ain't as cold 'earted as you seem to think."

He wasn't going to add that he didn't like her being marked by anyone but himself. He could still see the dark imprints of his fingers on her throat. It made him hard just seeing it. With another smile, he fit his hand over the imprints of his fingers. God it was so wonderful to have someone to mark. She was his, in every sense that he could think of. And she wasn't getting away from him without a more permanent marking then a bruise.

"But-but," she stuttered. Evelyn couldn't understand what was going on. There was no possible way for someone to heal her that fast. How long was she out? She should have at least been able to feel some kind of scar! With another breath, she realized that her grandmother hadn't been lying when she said that there was magic in this world. Evelyn had broken her leg when she was little, and her grandmother had healed her with a simple poultice. She had shoved it into the back of her mind, thinking that she had just made it up in her head.

There was a part of her that wanted to thank him for healing her. There was a part that wanted to suddenly see him in a good light. But Evelyn couldn't let herself do that. He had kidnapped her. He had taken her away from her home. And worst of all, she could still feel the ridges of his fingerprints. Obviously this wasn't the kind of man that was good. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

He leaned back down until he was nose to nose with her. "I couldn't let you keep that scar darling. I wasn't impressed to find you marked already, Angel."

She didn't know what he was talking about. Confused, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

His fist tightened in the tangle of her hair. "You. Are. Marked."

She still couldn't think what he was talking about. Marked? What did he mean marked? She didn't have anything that would be considered to be a mark. So confused, she shook her head as his hand tightened even more. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whimpered when she felt hair tearing out of her head. "Please!"

Scabior couldn't stop the rage that was building in him. She was lying to him. Him! Of all people! Growling, he leaned down until his cheek was pressed against hers. His mouth opened slightly, and he dragged his lips across her cheeks as he murmured. "You know what I mean, never lie to me again Angel." As he spoke, a thin line of glistening saliva moved across her cheek.

She whimpered, tears burning in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered.

Rage scorched him. With an angry yell, he started grappling with her. She didn't know what he wanted from her, so she fought him. Limps flailed, and she managed to get in a good bite. But she wasn't strong enough to completely fend him off. Eventually she was lying on her stomach, with him on top of her again. He leaned back from her, staring at his hand where a few drops of blood were beading up.

He grinned, his fingers running through her hair. "I knew you was a biter."

She didn't know how to take him. What was he going to do with her? Why was she lying on her stomach? What in the world was he doing? She whimpered as he leaned down again, his lips against the base of her neck.

"You, Angel, lie too much."

She didn't lie. She never lied. Evelyn always prided herself in telling the truth. It had gotten to the point where she imagined that a lie actually burned as it came out of her mouth. But if she had to, Evelyn would try to lie through her teeth. With this man, she couldn't make herself feel guilty for lying. But she wouldn't be accused of lying, not if she wasn't actually doing so.

She froze as she felt cold air kiss her spine. Why was he pulling the blanket off of her? Fear raging through her body, she once again renewed her struggles. She was pinned beneath him however, and he was able to do whatever he wanted with her. Evelyn had never felt so afraid in her life. It was as though everything was happening in slow motion. She couldn't breathe fast enough, and her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Then she felt his fingers running down her spine, and she finally realized what he was talking about. Both of his hands were following the path of her tattoo. It was something she had gotten when she was younger. It was a phoenix curling up her side and onto her back. It was huge, but it was something that she felt as though she needed to get to make herself feel like an adult. In hindsight, it probably hadn't been a good idea. However, it was in a place that wouldn't stretch, and no one ever saw it unless she was in a bathing suit.

Or topless on a bed with a stranger apparently.

Hi slips kissed the tip of the bird, right between her shoulder blades. "You're marked. By someone other than me." He stared the phoenix in the eye. "I'll have to mark you double for that."

Freezing, Evelyn tried to process what he had said. Marked? What in the world was this crazy man speaking of? And other than him? She felt fear scratch down her spine, following the path that his fingernails were currently traveling. There was something distinctly wrong about the way that he was speaking. Marking her? She didn't want to know what he was talking about.

"Nothing to say, Angel?"

She shook her head. "It's… It's just a tattoo. I got it three years ago when I turned eighteen. It's nothing special."

He leaned down so his lips were pressed against her ear. "Did you do it yerself?"

She shook her head.

"Then someone marked you." She felt his teeth bite into her ear, and cried out when she felt them puncture through the skin.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Tears streaked down her cheeks. Blood dripped down from her ear, though it wasn't as much as she was expecting. The pain felt as though he had taken a massive chunk out of her. In reality, only one of his teeth had puncture skin. There hadn't been the distinctive pop of cartilage shattering, so he hadn't done anything too damaging.

It didn't mean that it hadn't hurt however. She tried to raise a hand to cover her head, do something, but he grabbed her hand before she could do so. "No, don't touch it. Let it settle." His breathing echoed in her head. "Soak in the pain. Makes you stronger, Angel. That's payback for the little bite you gave me."

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut so tightly that tears dripped out of them. "Don't touch me. No more, please."

He finally leaned back, giving her room to breathe. He smiled, the sound of her begging like music to his ears. He felt a little remorse for biting her, but it was an eye for an eye with him. The hand she had bit still hurt, throbbing along with the beat of his heart. His fingers tapped the beat onto her back. Each throb he relished. Pain was something Scabior had gotten used to. He'd seem more of it then the average person. Azkaban had seen to that.

Getting off of her back, he sauntered over to the other side of the tent. "Well, beauty. I'll be back. Make yerself at home." He snickered as he backed out of the tent, mockingly bowing to her.

Evelyn broke down immediately. What in the world had she gotten into? Was this some kind of crazy cult that she had walked in on? Or was she going to be kept as some kind of pet for these crazy men? A sob caught in her throat as she attempted to keep her brain going. She was going to be stuck here for a while if she didn't keep her wits about her.

She pressed her fist against her mouth as she attempted to think. She just couldn't at the moment. There was something wrong with her, it was as though she couldn't think about anything except the situation that she was in. She was going to go crazy if she stayed here for any longer. She could barely breathe in this tent.

Her eyes wild, she looked around her attempting to find anything that would seem familiar to her. The only thing that she could find however was the tattered remnants of her shirt. He had torn it apart getting it off of her. Obviously that was something that she would never wear again. Sadly, that was the last straw that her poor mind could take. She broke.

Sobs clogged up her throat, and her nose started to water as well. The tear induced mucus stuck in the back of her throat and for a moment she couldn't breathe. She was chocking on her own tears, and it made her panic even more. With her heart stuttering in her chest, she leaned over the edge of the cot she was lying on and threw up. The bile did nothing to help her calm down, but instead made her even more upset.

Panicking, there was nothing that she could do to stop herself from spiraling down in this crazed moment of hers. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she screamed. It was the only thing that kept her mind from breaking in half, and in some odd way made her feel a little better. It did nothing to make her feel less sick however. She was leaning over the edge of the cot to throw up again when someone ran into the tent.

She looked up to see the thin man with a stick in his hand, looking for all the world like he was going to kill someone. Her stomach leaped into her throat again, and she threw up again. She couldn't stop herself. It was as though she had no control over her body, and the last thing she needed was for him to walk into the room.

Crying uncontrollably, she tried to scramble away from him when he walked towards her, fury making his face a twisted mass of flesh. Shaking her head and muttering words that no one would be able to understand, she shook as he walked towards her. She was stuck against the wall of tent, her back pressed against the canvas.

He grabbed onto her hair, his face again too close to hers. "Is there someone in 'ere?" When she couldn't answer, he shook her fiercely. When she managed to shake her head no, he looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Then what are you screaming for?"

She shook, unable to do anything other than shake her head as the tears threatened to over take her again. Motioning towards him, she pressed her hand against her mouth as he gagged again. He looked horrified, before he grabbed a bucket that she hadn't seen. She puked into it, nothing coming up other than a little bile. She dry heaved for a few more minutes, unable to do anything other than focus on the situation that she was in.

Finally she was able to stop and lie down. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, trying to push the emotions back into her head. She felt the weight of the man near her settling onto the bed. When his hand moved to take her hands away from her eyes, she slapped at him. She wouldn't let him do that to her. He hadn't earned the right to touch her. She still couldn't stop shaking.

He wasn't going to let her get away with that though. She was suddenly pulled up from her lying position so that she was pressed against his chest. "Let's get this straight, Angel. You belong to me. Me, and me alone."

She sobbed once again, a roll of nausea making her world spin. But then he did something that she wasn't expecting. He tucked her into his arms for a few moments, his chin pressed against the top of her head. For a few moments, she caught that glimpse of a man that she wanted to think was good. But that was shown only for a few mere moments. He kept her against him until her breathing slowed enough so that she wasn't feeling as though she was going to throw up. Then he tucked her back down onto the bedding.

She was shocked once again, when he covered up her chest that was exposed. She was so tired though, so unable to think about what she was suddenly going through. She couldn't process this. Maybe sleeping would help, maybe she would wake up and tomorrow everything would be different.

* * *

><p>CHECK IT. Yeah, he's BA, and he's really mean, I get it. You'll get used to him. He's really an endearing person, he's just a little messed up in the head. So he likes a little pain. He's a Snatcher! Hopefully I'll make you fall in love with him in just a bit. 3<p>

Rate and Review! Reviews give me fuel to make more chapters you know. Thank you to the two reviews so far! 3 3


	3. Chapter 3 I'm only human

Yay another chapter! This one is much less dark, and we've got more Evelyn and Scabior! I'm still looking for a beta reader by the way! If anyone is interested send me a message please and thank you!

As always, I own nothing more than Evelyn. Though it would certainly be interesting if I could get a Scabior. haha

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Evelyn awoke, she was pleased to realize that she could at least deal with this situation. This time she woke on her own, and the silence was something wonderful to her. At least she had time to think on her own. It was nice to not have to worry about that man, without his eyes on her she felt a little safer. She had a moment of fear, that perhaps he would come back, but then she was able to breathe as soon as she opened her eyes.<p>

Sitting up, she clutched the blanket to her chest and breathed in through her nose. Okay, so she was kidnapped. So far, they hadn't done anything that would perminently hurt her. She reached up to feel her ear, wincing when she felt the wound. It was still tender, but it didn't seem to be as big as she had originally thought it to be.

So she was stuck in here. That was something that wasn't new. She could deal with this. Keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she stood up to look around the tent that she was in. And it was certainly a tent. There was barely anything in it, nothing of substance at least. There was the bed that she was lying in, and there was a curtain that she assumed was a bathroom.

Curious, she looked behind the curtain. Oh thank goodness there was a makeshift toilet in here. At least she wouldn't be expected to use the forest as her own personal toilet. She loved nature. She didn't love nature that much. The last time she had attempted to do that she had almost gotten poison ivy on her private area. Thank goodness her mother was the kind of woman that was very watchful. It would have been the most painful experience she had ever undergone.

Evelyn grimaced, looked around once, and then quickly used the toilet. Her heart stuttered for a moment when she heard someone walk into the tent, but when she rushed out from behind the curtain she was surprised to see no one. Maybe she was starting to hear things. The last thing that she needed was to be acting like a crazy person. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair. The tangles in it were horrible. All she could think was that she was had to look like the crazy woman that everyone wants to run from.

Ugh, she hated not being clean. She ran her tongue over her teeth, hating the fuzzy feeling that currently covered them. But then again, from the look of the teeth of the men that had captured her, they didn't brush their teeth much. That was going to be the thing that angered her more than anything else. She hated not having clean teeth. There was just something disgusting about it.

She growled, and then decided if there weren't any toothbrushes around she'd just have to scrap the plaque off herself. With her nail, she started scrubbing at her teeth, attempting to get as much of the icky white stuff off as possible. It worked for a bit, but she would have killed for floss at the moment.

Finally, she was able to feel a little better about herself. That moment was ruined immediately however, when the bane of her existence walked through the door of the tent. He smiled at her, and held out his hand. That wicked smile made her skin crawl. "Come on Angel. Now that yer awake we can feed ya."

She looked at him with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's time for ya to eat!"

Evelyn didn't trust him. Not for a minute. However, he seemed rather sincere. And she supposed that if they wanted to keep her alive for whatever pleasures they thought to derive from her, well it would be easier if she was fed. No matter what they were thinking of doing. "I can't go out there."

"Why not princess?" He made the last word seem like a curse.

She gestured to the blanket that she clutched to her chest. "I'm hardly properly dressed to be walking through a camp full of men!"  
>He snorted. "Oh they'll love it. Most of 'em haven't seen a woman like you in a long time."<p>

"What?" She shook her head vigorously. Her feet backtracked of their own accord, until she was practically falling over the cot that she had been sleeping in. "I'm not going out there dressed like this! You can't make me!"

Her heart stuttered when he started walking towards her. Would he force her out of the tent? Would he tear the blanket away and demand that she walk out there without even her leggings on? She closed her eyes and waited for whatever torture he would come up with next. She didn't want to think about the horrors that he could make her do. Her world was suddenly ripped out from under her, and she was floating in an ocean without a raft. At least, that was what it felt like.

"Here, Angel."

She shook her head, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. If it made her a coward, well then it made her a coward. She wouldn't go into this situation looking like a fool, but she didn't have it in her to be a hero.

"Angel."

His voice was amused. That was certainly enough to snap her out of the mood that she was in. Her eyes flicked open, and her jaw fell when she saw that he was holding out a ragged shirt to her. "What?" She looked up at him shocked.

He gestured with the shirt again, shaking it in front of her face. "Ye wanted one of these didn't ya?"  
>She nodded. She could barely speak that she was so surprised. Numbly, she reached out and took the shirt from him. Then she stared at him. Did he really think that she was just going to change in front of him? She didn't know what kind of person he thought she was, but whatever he thought, she wasn't that. There was no way that she was going to change in front of him. It didn't matter that he had already seen her without her shirt.<p>

"Well?"

Evelyn was shocked that he would even say that. "You're just going to stand there and watch?"

He looked around him and then looked at her. "Yeah."

"No you aren't! Turn around!"

The man had the audacity to look at her with an amused expression on his face before he finally turned slowly. Evelyn didn't think that she had ever changed so fast in her life. She whipped the shirt over her head as though her life depended on it. And at the moment, it sure felt like her life depended on it. She buttoned up the shirt as best as she could, though it was huge on her. Her hands were completely engulfed by the arms, and she couldn't help but feel fragile in it.

When he turned around, that smirk was immediately back. "Ya look like a child."

She didn't want to know why that would make him smile like he was the big bad wolf and she was little red riding hood. He was chuckling when he walked up to her. Evelyn didn't think that had actually knew what personal space meant. But this time he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. No, he was just getting close so he could start rolling up her sleeves. She shook her head in disbelief. He had mood swings like she couldn't imagine.

And she had horrible mood swings on her period. This man made her mood swings look like a gentle breeze.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Where was the man that had bitten her?

His head snapped up, the fire back in his eyes. Ah, there he was. He grabbed her chin forcefully, making her jaw ache with the pressure that was suddenly put on it. "I'm not a nice man, Angel. Don't forget that."

But then he was back to rolling the sleeves up her arms. If he was a little forceful, it wasn't enough to hurt her. Then he was finished, though his hand stayed shackled around her wrist. "Time to eat."

Evelyn didn't really want to walk out of the tent. The last thing she was interested in was what the rest of the men that worked under him would be like. All she could remember was faint flashes of their faces through a haze of blood red pain. And those faces sure hadn't been pretty. She didn't really want to know what they really looked like. What if they really were the monsters that she had imagined them to be?  
>Come to find out, they were simply normal people. Sure they weren't exactly the kindest looking men, and if she were out looking for a husband she wouldn't be picking them, but they weren't people that she would look twice at if she passed them on the street. They were just… regular men. Tired looking, some of them had a glint in their eyes that hinted at perversion or madness, but there weren't enough of them to make her uncomfortable.<p>

Strangely, as long as the thin man was beside her, she didn't feel so afraid. After all that he had told her, about him being the only one that was allowed to mark her, she just didn't have it in her to think he would allow her to be hurt. By anyone else that is. For some reason, Evelyn was inclined to believe him when he said he was the only one that could hurt her. Though she was sure that whatever things he thought up to hurt her would be more than enough.

With a sigh, she settled down on a log next to the fire, the heat warming her instantly. She hadn't even been aware that she was chilled until she was suddenly warm. It was as though a switch had been flipped, and suddenly her teeth were chattering and she couldn't stop shivering. As he moved away, she reached out to grab onto his wrist. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
>He looked back at her amused. "I 'ave a job to do, Angel. I can't stay and look after you the whole time."<p>

"B-But. At least tell me your name!"

"I 'aven't told you my name yet?" He bowed to her, his long hair tangling over his shoulder. "Scabior."

"Evelyn."

"I know, Angel."

She watched him walk away from her, before she started violently shivering again. She needed to stay away from him. Stockholm Syndrome was nothing to be laughed at, and she certainly didn't want to suddenly be attracted to this man. He was a bad man. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Why did she have to keep reminding herself? He wasn't someone that was worth wasting her time and love on. He'd just take her heart, pinch it, and toss it to the side immediately.

As soon as she turned back to the fire, the heat made her shiver violently. Her teeth clacked against each other, and her injured hand started to ache. She had fallen on it rather hard, and the only reason she could think that it was starting to hurt now was that there were too many other hurts that actually hurt worse. With a sigh, she dropped her head into her hands. Her entire weight rested on her hands at the moment, and if someone had touched her she would have fallen right over.

Evelyn was exhausted.

"Miss?" A finger tapped on her shoulder. Rough, too rough. Was everyone in this infernal camp so rough with everything that they did?  
>Angrily, her head whipped up so that she could scold the man. But he was holding out a plate of… something. She assumed that it was food. "Food?"<p>

He nodded.

God, she was going to be starved to death. Look at that food. It was horrible! It was gray, there was something mushy in it. And on the second look, Evelyn was certain that there was a part of it that was looking back at her. Sighing, she took the plate and stared down into it. Okay, she could do this. She had just thrown up everything that could possibly in her belly, so she would have to eat. No matter how disgusting the food was. If she starved herself, she was not punishing them but her.

She spooned the food into her mouth slowly, attempting to tell herself that it was okay. As her stomach rolled, she told herself that this was better than the alternative. Death. So she would eat, and she would keep herself as healthy as possible. She was going to continue to look for ways that she could get out of this situation, and then she would call the police immediately. Someday, and hopefully sooner than later, she would get these men back for taking her away from her life.

She watched the men around her with suspicion. It was hard for her to understand how these men could be what they were. If they were truly kidnappers, and it seemed more likely that it was all that they did, then why were they so… normal looking? Like the man, Scabior, what kind of a name was that? He should have looked far more disgusting then he did. If he had looked like a kidnapper maybe she would have been more inclined to dislike him.

Scabior. What in the world? Had his parents been smoking crack when they had named her? Honestly. It was just cruel to name their kid that. Scabior? Really? It was like they just too scab and added an end onto it so that it would look like a name. The poor guy. He must have been horribly teased as a child. No one would really want to play with a kid like that. She knew that even she would never have played with that kid, and she was a nice child when she was little.

Sighing, Evelyn set the rest of the food down. It was far too disgusting for her to eat much more of it. She managed to eat half of it. That must have been good enough for her to last a while. She was in the woods. There had to be something that she could… gather. Of course, this was the English woods, and she knew nothing about the English woods. With the way her luck had been going, it was more likely that she would eat poison berries then actually find something that was edible.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and she managed to zone out for a while. Her life didn't have to end like this. She was a successful business woman. She could deal with this. Her hand throbbed with her heartbeat. She massaged the tissue of her hand, hoping that at some point the massaging would make it stop hurting. If she was at home, she would have simply taken Advil. It always worked. But she was in the middle of the forest living with barbarians.

It was unlikely that if she walked over to one of these men and asked for an Advil that they would hand one to her. Her head fell into her hands again. This was the worst feeling in the world. Evelyn knew that she was wallowing in pity at this point, but there wasn't an end in sight for her. She hated this. She hated these men. Maybe if she just acted like a total waste they'd just let her go.

"Angel."

She would not reply. No she would not, this man was nothing but the bane of her existence.

"Obviously you don't want to bathe."

That made her head snap up. "A bath?" Everything could be fixed if only she was clean!

He smirked at her, that look something that she would recognize from a mile away. "There's a river nearby."

She hiccupped, so excited that her breath was catching. Her face flamed, and she covered her mouth as more hiccups escaped. She jumped to her feet, more excited about a bath than she wanted to admit. "I would love to bathe."

Scabior paused for a moment, just to admire her. There was an excitement about her that lite up her entire face. Strange really. He had thought that in just this amount of time he'd seen every face that she could give him, and yet, she hadn't. This face was something he wanted to see more. He had never been a man that enjoyed smiles or laughter over much. This face though… this made him warm.

He didn't like it. He shook his head, snapping his fingers at her with an imperialistic expression. "Come."

Her eyes widened. "I'm not a dog! You can't treat me as one!"  
>The growl that exploded from his chest was made to scare. It certainly turned her blood cold. "I can treat ya however I want. You are mine, Angel."<p>

She didn't want to push him. Not anymore. She was learning, slowly, that when she pushed him he would push back. But her pushes were verbal, his were horrifyingly physical.

Sighing, she wrung her hands before finally settling on clutching them behind her back. She didn't know where to put them right now. "Fine."

As he turned on his heel, Evelyn took a moment to gain her composure. She was burning with rage at him. She wanted to walk up to him and hit him, do something, something to make him hurt as much as she now stung. And just from his words! She couldn't let him get to her, not in that way. So she stumbled after him, her feet aching, her body aching, and a small part of her heart also aching.

Finally they reached the edge of the river, as it bubbled. Evelyn almost felt as though it were speaking to her. Strange feeling really. But she had been having many strange feelings while she was here. She reached the edge, her toes curling in the cool spring water. She smiled, tilting her head back to the sun. Just as she reached for the hem of her shirt however, she paused. Tossing a glance over her shoulder she couldn't be surprised when she noticed Scabior was still looking.

"Well?"

She shook her head at him. "I'm not getting undressed in front of you."

"Then I suppose we can leave, eh Angel? I'm not impressed, took you all the way out here…"

Frantically, she tried to reason with him. "No, look, Scabior… I want to bathe. No. I need to bathe. But I can't get undressed with you looking at me! It's just… it's just not done. I don't even know you!"

His eyes turned hard. "I don't remember askin' ya to know me. You are mine, 'ow many times do I 'ave to say that?"

She realized for the first time that when he got angry, which seemed to be rather frequent with her, his accent got thicker. She wondered if that was supposed to happen, or whether he was didn't even realize he was doing it. It was endearing in a way. Or it would have been endearing on anyone else. On him however, she didn't like it.

"You have a habit of watching me undress. You know that right?"

He smiled at her, a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. It made Evelyn sad to see him like as that. Did the man not know how to smile right? "That's alright love. It's a normal thing."

This time, Evelyn didn't have the energy to argue with him. Besides, she could be underwater for the most of it. Turning her back to him, she stripped off her yoga pants, thank goodness that the shirt stretched to cover her to her thighs. Then she waded up to her waist in the water, and then made certain that when she stripped off the shirt that her back was turned to him at all times.

When she turned at the last minute, the water up to her neck, she saw that he had settled into the roots of one of the trees. He had his knife out, and was watching her with an intent expression on his face. It unnerved her when he looked at her like that. He wasn't supposed to be so intense. She wasn't used to it. Evelyn doubted that she would ever get used to it.

Scabior shifted his weight into the tree, watching the goddess before him. For a moment, he could have sworn that she was one of the fabled nymphs of lore. With her hair slicked back on her head, water droplets running down her chin, he couldn't stop his heart from beating harder then usual. Other things were hardening as well, though he didn't attempt to hide them. He had never been a shy man, and this woman was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long while.

He certainly hadn't expected her to simply strip in front of him. And yet he watched her swim now and it took all of his might not to strip and follow her in. She made the freezing cold water look as though it's biting cold would be nothing more than a pleasant breeze. Scabior could certainly use cold water dumped over him at the moment. Instead, he flicked his knife out, watching her every move.

The knife was a part of him. He couldn't remember a time that it hadn't been on his person. Even when he was a child, he had always taken care to have a way to protect himself. The only time he hadn't had his knife was in Azkaban, and he managed to get it back as soon as he left. No one could use this knife, no one but him. His own men had never laid hands on it. Fingerprints last. Scabior didn't like having fingerprints on the things that he owned.

Standing, he balanced his way along the roots until he was seated on a large rock that outcropped against the water. "Come 'ere."

Evelyn looked at him with suspicion. "Why?"

He pointed at her with the knife. "Come 'ere."

Tears immediately made her eyes burn, but she didn't dare do something that would give him even more fire. She had come to recognize that look in his eyes. It meant that she needed to be afraid of something. She floated closer to him, her arms crossing in front of her chest. He'd seen it before, but that didn't mean that he would get to look whenever he wished it!

Scabior placed one hand on her shoulder and shifted her, so that her back was to his front. He then pulled her up, enough so that everything to her lower back was exposed. She shivered, goosebumps immediately breaking out on her skin.

He slid the knife down her back. Each time he dragged it over the bumps of her spine, he would dig in a little more. Leaning forward, he rubbed the stubble on his chin against her cheek. The throb in her chest sent a spear of awareness running down her entire body. She wouldn't break in to this man. She wasn't going to like him. She wouldn't fall for it.

"I believe I promise ya a mark, Angel."

She tensed immediately, as he murmured the words in her ear. "What?"  
>He dragged the knife along her neck, just enough to draw blood, a thin line parallel to her collarbone. At her cry, he leaned forward again, his hands splayed against her stomach. "Easy, Angel. It's just a little cut."<p>

She trashed in his arms. "That's easy for you to say! You aren't the one that's cut!"

The knife was deposited back in his pocket, but he was kind enough to drag out salve as well. "I grabbed this off a man in diagon alley. Said it heals everything, just not the scars."

As soon as the salve was rubbed on her neck, the burning went away. She would admit, he had made a beautifully done mark on her neck. It hadn't hurt, though it had stung for a while. And then he healed her?

Evelyn wasn't exactly sure how she should feel in the situation. Should she be happy that for some reason he was going kind to her again? Or should she be offended that he had now perminantly marked her. As far as she knew, there weren't any cosmetic procedures to cover up scares. He was now a part of her, something that scared her more than anything else in the world.

She ran a finger up the side of her neck, stilling when he gasped. He placed his hand over hers, before leaning forward and dragging his lips over the new scar. "Now you are perfect, Angel."

"Why do you insist calling me Angel? My name is Evelyn."

"More like Eve." He leaned forward enough to tilt her head back to him. "You certainly are tempting me."

Evelyn froze again, as his breath misted over her mouth. Was he going to kiss her? Did she really want him to? Her whole body throbbed in response, and she was horrified. How was she attracted to this man? This… monster?

But she was, and as he leaned closer and closer to her, she couldn't help but lean closer to him too. Her hands dropped away from her chest, one holding onto his hand that was placed on the stomach, the other holding onto his forearm. His hand crept into her hair, cradling the back of her head with a gentleness that made tears sparkle in her eyes.

Scabior was gentle with her. The closer they got, the more he didn't have control over himself. She was obviously some kind of temptress, because he'd never wanted to kiss a woman like this before. They were so close that every breath she exhaled, he inhaled. And vice versa. The effect was stimulating, even reaching into the heart that he had thought was long dead.

He didn't like this, he didn't like not having control. With a curse, he violently released her, not even attempting to stop her tumble into the water. As she looked up at him with horrified eyes, he knew that he had done the best thing. She was the prisoner, he the jail keeper. He wouldn't ever let her go. But he knew women and their fickle ways. She was using him to get what she wanted.

Scowling at her, he flipped the knife out of his pocket. "Yer done."

"W-What?"  
>"Get out!" His voice thundered, blocking out even the sound of the bubbling river. Evelyn froze, the blood in her veins freezing. She scrambled out of the water, berating herself every second of it. That had been a bad choice. She was an idiot. Stockholm Syndrome indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>And that was that. Am I deviating from Scab's character? Cause I don't know at this point. lol.<p>

Rate and review! The reviews make me very very happy. 3 3


	4. Chapter 4 Break away

This one is a bit short, but it's more of a filler chapter. There's got to be the ones that are filler chapters, and this one is that. It's not all that exciting, though there is a fight, so that should be funish.

As an added note! I don't want to let you know that I am not, NOT, in favor of abusive relationships, and they are not something that should be taken lightly. This is written in an abusive way because Scabior is a Snatcher, and he is one of the Dark Lord's followers, they are mostly people that are incredibly dark people who like pain. Bellatrix is a wonderful example of this. Evelyn has a very very difficult time accepting this, and does suffer from Stockholme Syndrome, again another serious mental issue. Please don't take these lightly, as they are not anything that should be overlooked.

I own nothing, just Evie. :] Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Evelyn fell into a routine while she lived with these men. She could usually wake up early in the morning, and somehow Scabior would find a way to keep her busy until he could keep her busy himself. He was usually gone during the nights, and even though she knew that she was sleeping in his tent, he never came in while she was sleeping. It gave her a bit of courage to know that he wasn't taking advantage of her.<p>

Yet, where was he? It was a question that plagued her for quite a while until the night that she attempted to escape. She had lifted the door of the tent quietly, thinking that at midnight she would be able to keep to the shadows enough so that no one would notice her sneaking away.

However, when she opened the door, she was shocked to see that Scabior himself was leaning against the wall just next to the door. He had been asleep, though she doubted that he was a heavy sleeper. With a smile on her face, she had closed the door and went back to the cot that she had been sleeping on. For some reason, It was another thing about him that made her like him. He was watching over her in her sleep. That was something that a gentleman did, not a kidnapper or murderer.

Every day was another moment for her to relax, another moment for her to learn to like these men just a bit more. For the most part, she didn't like the creatures that Scabior ruled. They were rarely allowed to be close to her, other than handing her a plate of food to eat. Scabior didn't like to "share what was his" he told her, though she preferred to think that it was because he was protective of her that he didn't want to let anyone else near her.

She could breathe now. It wasn't so shocking to her to have to live in this community of men that were so hard. She still found them harsh, she was even still afraid when one of them walked up to her. But she had her protector now, and that was something that she took courage in.

It was the wrong thing to do, and there was a point in her stay that she realized it was wrong. She had been walking in the woods in front of Scabior, laughter trailing behind her as the sun caressed her body. And then for a moment, she had seen something that someone must have dropped. A scarf, clean and bright red against the dark green forest floor. And for a moment, just a moment, she remembered what her life had been like only a few weeks before.

She realized she didn't know how long she had been with these men. She realized that she didn't know what day it was of the week, what time it was, or even how the rest of her family was doing. Her friend family of course, not the family that was flesh and blood. They were all dead. It had immediately made her heart leap into her chest, and her blood start to boil. Somehow, she had forgotten.

Scabior had wondered what was wrong with her. She had stopped in the middle of the forest, her feet suddenly glued to the ground. A shocked expression had marred the beautiful face that he was getting used to seeing smile. Everything he had attempted to do couldn't snap her out of the mood that she was suddenly in.

He would have given anything to make her smile again. She was the light in his very dark world. He hoarded her to himself simply because of that reason. She was like a toy, a gift that he had been given. She was his, and no one else could get to use her.

Evelyn had changed from that moment onward. She hadn't wanted to go out to the stream anymore, not alone with him. She hadn't been the same person, wandering with him, laughing at the things that he said, looking forward to talking to him at night. And suddenly she wasn't opening up to him, telling him stories about her life before she had come to him.

Scabior had always thought that it was good for her to remember things. It was good for her to hold dear memories close, because she was never leaving his side. Not if he had anything to say about it. Instead, she stopped telling these stories, and that made him angry. He could get that happiness through her. And now she dared deny him that?  
>"Evelyn!"<p>

She shuddered for a moment, hating to think what he could want next. The only time he ever called her Evelyn was when he was angry. When he was so angry that he couldn't even think of calling her a pet name.

She had learned that the moments he used a pet name with her were ones that were to be cherished.

"Yes?" She called out. Currently she was sitting in the tent that they shared, brushing her hair with a comb that Scabior had found for her. He had taken to bringing things back to her, little gifts. Mostly it was jewelry, sparkling things that reflected the sun beautifully when she held them up. But the things she loved most was the scarves that he brought her back. She would lie on her back in the forest and hold the scarves up to the sun, dragging them across her face and looking at the world through a shield.

"Get out here."  
>Another shudder rippled through her body. He sounded angry. Brushing the opening to the tent aside, she stuck her head out so that she could see him. Instead of the angered look that he had on his face, he was looking at her with a rather amused expression.<p>

"Scabior?"

He held out his hand for her to take, which she did. It made her pause for a moment, her muscles freezing around her skeletal frame. Why did she trust him so easily? What was it about him that made her want to reach out to him without questioning his reason?

"You're comin' with us today, Angel."

She looked up at him, curious. She never actually was told what they did, Scabior seemed to assume that she knew what they did. He continued to mention something about witches and wizards, but she preferred to simply go along with what he said. When she didn't, he got angry. And when he got angry he tended to want to "mark" her. Though he had yet to get the knife out again. Mostly it was just bruises. He was fascinated by the short term mark on her that he could make. She didn't think that he understood that she was fragile compared to him.

"Coming with you? Where are you going?"

He snorted, looking down at her less amused. "Ya know I don't like it when ya lie, Angel."

As if he didn't lie to her constantly. Shaking her head, she squeezed the hand that she was holding. "I'm not lying Scabior. I don't actually know where you go when you leave. You've never told me."

The rest of the men were gathering around them at this point, something that made her nervous. She had learned that it was not safe for her to be surrounded, not by these men. The last time she had allowed that to happen, she had gotten a bruise from another man. He had gripped her arm far too hard. She didn't know what Scabior had done to the man, but his screams still echoed in his head when she thought of the memory. It was another nightmare to add to her list.

"Just close your eyes Angel."

She knew better than to go against his orders. Scabior always seemed to have a reason for telling her something to do. So she closed her eyes, allowing her lids to slowly close away the world. There was a popping sound in her ears, and suddenly she felt as though she had been ripped into a million little pieces. She no longer existed as a single entity. Everything that was her, that was Evelyn, was suddenly gone. And every tiny piece out of those millions had it's own nerve endings, and each nerve ending was screaming out in horrific pain.

Then it stopped, and she was suddenly solid again. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, breath expanding her lungs in a gasp. As soon as Scabior let go of her, she was on her knees. Her stomach rebelled against the treatment, and the breakfast she had eaten was quickly expelled. Her ears rung, but she was certain that one of the men said something to Scabior. A hand trailed away from her shoulder, and suddenly they were gone.

They had walked, she could see the footprints that were left in the moss around her. Thank goodness she had grown up in a forest. Still shaking, her knees knocking together as though there weren't any bones left, she staggered to the nearest tree. There, they were there, just in front of her, but much farther than she would have expected. What she saw next, was something that made her knees go even weaker.

A family was nestled in the woods, attempting to reason with the men that she had arrived with. The man held up his hands, obviously surrendering. And yet Scabior wore that smirk, the smirk that she knew so well. She didn't know why she was expecting him to give the family a chance, she didn't know why she thought that there was some kind of charitable bone in Scabior's body, but she did.

Then Scabior pointed a stick at the man, that "wand" that she saw him carrying around constantly. The man dropped onto his knees. Her hand lifted to her throat as she watched him writhe on the ground. She could hear the screams of the man's wife, she had to be his wife, and the children's horrifying shrieks. The man didn't stop writhing for a full minute. Evelyn had been counting under her breath.

And then they ran. The man got up, and Scabior let them run. There was a few seconds when the men that Evelyn had came with did nothing. In those seconds she let out a relieved breath. She could live with this. So they tortured a little bit, at least they weren't murderers like she thought they were.

And then the men ran after the family.

They were dragged back to the exact clearing that they had just run from, and they were given no quarter. The man was killed last, being forced to watch his family die in front of him. The children first, the wife second, and then finally he was allowed to leave this world. Evelyn swore that she would have fainted if she hadn't been so horrified. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the murder that was going on just in front of her eyes.

Then it was over. The family was dead, and the man that was currently taking care of her had done it. She berated herself. Evelyn had known that he was a bad man, and Scabior had never told her otherwise. She had just assumed that he was a good man, she had assumed that he would care about people. She had assumed. Assumed. Assumed. Evelyn couldn't believe that she had assumed.

She couldn't control her feet. One moment she was shocked, frozen to the ground, and then she bolted. Her feet pounded against the ground. There were no shoes on her feet, no covering to make sure that she wasn't going to tear the flesh from her bones. In the state of mind that she was in, Evelyn highly doubted that she would have noticed if her own legs had been cut off. She was running from these men.

No. These monsters.

She didn't know how much of a lead she had on them, but she knew that she took a few turns. She had the send of mind to not run in a straight line. But she certainly heard the scream that was shouted after her. There wasn't anyone in the forest that couldn't have heard that anguished scream.

"Evelyn!"

If her heart throbbed in response, it was something that she ignored. Stockholm Syndrome, she told herself. There was something wrong with her mind. She couldn't trust these men, and the only reason why she had thought that she was going to was because she didn't have control over herself. Everything that she had gone through in such a short time had made her think differently of her environment.

They were following her. She felt it deep in her soul that they were following her. But they were the ones that had made the mistake of letting her be on her own. Had he really thought that she wouldn't see what he was doing? Of course he hadn't. He had taken her there on purpose. Maybe it was to shock her, but Evelyn had a feeling that he wanted her to see what he did. He wanted her to be shocked. It was just another way to torture her.

He was playing with her.

Her breath rasping in and out of her lungs, Evelyn ran through the forest, knowing in her heart that there was no way that she was going to escape them. She was going to be stuck in this world for the rest of her life. Stuck with murderers. She would never know when Scabior decided that now was the moment to kill her. That now was the moment that he was bored with her.

She would die from fear long before he killed her.

Just when she was about to stop, an arm shot out in front of her. It was a thin arm, but wiry. More importantly, it was a clean arm. And arm that she knew didn't belong to anyone that she had been living with. This wasn't one of Scabior's men. This wasn't someone that was going to attempt to hurt her. This was someone from the real world.

A sob wrenched it's way out of her body. She immediately grabbed onto the man that had reached out for her. Her entire body shook with relief, and with fear. She must have appeared crazed to him, for she knew that her hair was wild and that her skin was dirty, and that she was wearing the clothing of a man. However, she couldn't let him be the one that was punished for her. "Men, chasing me. Bad, bad men." She managed to gasp out.

There was a shout behind her, it must have been one of Scabior's men. This man however, seemed not so surprised. He looked up for a moment before his arms closed tighter around her, and then her world shattered into a million pieces.

"Can I get ya anything else miss?"

Evelyn shook her head, staring back down into the cup of tea they had given her. Earl Grey. It was very good. She hadn't had tea in a long time. So long in fact, she didn't really remember what it should have tasted like. They could have given her dirt and she wouldn't have cared. It was hot, and it tasted like the tea that she could barely remember. That was enough to give her a little peace of mind.

"Miss…" The man in front of her ran his fingers through the long locks of his hair. The woman standing behind him, a blindingly beautiful blonde, placed her hand on his shoulder. Support. Huh. That would have been nice to have someone giving her support too.

"Do you know where you are?"

She nodded. "England. I came here…" She looked up at them helplessly. "I don't know how long it has been."

"Just tell us when you arrived here."

"I got here August twenty third."

"It's September thirty first." He placed his hand on one of hers, which was suddenly clutching the cup as though it were her last life line. "Could you tell us how you came into the company of those men?"

"I was walking in the woods." She shook her head. "No, I went out to do some yoga. I had just arrived here. It was… It was the first day that I was actually here. I didn't notice them until they were there for a while. I suppose that's probably not very bright of me, but I was just so happy to be here. Then they took me."

"I'm Bill Weasley, this is my wife Fleur Weasley. Are you a witch miss…?"

"I'm Evelyn." She held out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I've been asked many times lately if I'm a witch. I'm afraid I'm not sure what any of you mean by that. My entire family is Wiccan, and I was told for most of my life that my grandmother was a bona fide witch. But I still am not very sure what you all mean by the question."

Again, the man, Bill, ran his hand over his face. "That was what I was afraid of. Evelyn, you are one of the last American witches. For some reason, when the bloodline left England it started to get diluted. We have the same problem here in England, but more concentrated. Since America is so vast, the bloodline thinned almost to the point of extinction. For some reason, you do have magic, but very little of it." He looked at Fleur and back at Evelyn. "I'm not even sure if you have enough magic to use a wand. We don't have that problem here in England, or in Europe."

Not understanding what he was speaking about, Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know anything about witches or magic. I am a witch by practice, but it's nothing to do with magic." Her body quaked with a shiver. "Not in the way that those men used it. I could never kill someone is magic. Not like that."

"Evelyn, you are in the middle of what the wizarding world is calling the Second War. A man who shall remained unnamed has started this war, and he is without a doubt evil. He kills without question. He and his loyalists, most baring the dark mark, are the ones that carry out these terrifying orders. They are called the Death Eaters.

"The men that you were with are a part of this foundation. We call them Snatchers, because they are compelled to find the people who say this man's name and are not loyal to him. They kill these people mostly, unless they have some kind of information that would be useful to the Dark Lord. Do you understand any of what I'm saying?"

Evelyn nodded.

"I have to admit, I'm very surprised at how well you're taking all this, Evelyn… Did you say what your last name was?"

"Evelyn Jones." She ran her hands up and down her arms, unable to shake the cold feeling that was traveling up and down her spine. "I think that part of this acceptance is that my grandmother always had a bit of magic. I grew up with it. But I also don't think that it has really settled. I feel like I'm going to wake up out of this dream at any minute and still be in my bedroom in the states."

Thank goodness that the woman seemed to take pity on Evelyn. Her accent was heavily French, but Evelyn could hardly listen. She was so shaken that she didn't want to think about what could possibly be happening to her. It was as though her mind had shut down as soon as she had left Scabior's side. It was foolish, but it was the truth.

They proceeded to tell her more information, against the wishes of their superiors they said, though they felt inclined to tell her. She would stay with them, with the Order of the Pheonix. They said they were the good guys, and in her mind they must have been. They saved her when they could have left her to those murderers. Her head was still reeling. Evelyn was being tossed from side to side, all in the middle of a war that she didn't even know existed. In a world she didn't know existed.

Finally, they let her be. She was exhausted physically and mentally. The woman took her up to a spare bedroom, the house that they were staying in dark. She shook every time that she passed a dark corner. Spider webs were caught up in the corners, and Fleur said it was so dark because the Order didn't dare let anyone know that they were there.

Apparation, the bursting thing that they had done to remove her from the forest, was something that was commonly done by older witches and wizards apparently. She couldn't process that either. Bursting into thin air was not normal. None of this was normal.

Fleur left her in her new room, and finally she was alone. With a deep breath, she ran her hands up her arms again. As soon as she had gotten here, they had hustled her into a shower. Her hair was now clean, brushed, and back to the normal red color that it had always been. Her cheeks were a little more sunken in then they had ever used to be. But Evelyn was mostly shocked by her eyes. The glimmer in them, the life that she had always seen, was gone.

They had dressed her in a clean white nightgown, but it hadn't made her feel any more safe. The flannel material made her comfortable, and she was warm for the first time in what felt like months. But she also felt a little bit like a virgin sacrifice, the white not fit for someone like her. A woman that had consorted with murderers. Again, she shivered.

She felt as though the blood of the family that had died was on her hands. She could have done something. Surely she could have done something to stop them. There had been a moment when she could have rushed down to the men and jumped in front of them. Anything to stop them from killing those poor children. It wasn't fair. Their lives should have been spared at least. Scabior could have not killed them for her. He could have spared their lives for her.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and Evelyn knew that he was here. He, the one that had taken advantage of everything that she was. The one that had made her feel attached to him because he was the only thing in this world that she could still hold onto.

Running to the window, she grasped the windowsill until her fingers bled. There, coming into the house, was a group of men. Shackles decorated their wrist, and there was blood covering them. They were being held at stick point, wand point, by some of the other Order members that she had yet to meet. And there at the front, with his spine stiff and that famous smirk on his mouth, was Scabior.

For a moment, he looked up at her. She knew he couldn't possibly see her. There was no way. There wasn't any light behind her, and she was immersed in complete darkness. But there was a moment when she was certain that his eyes had met hers. And then he smiled, and mouthed the word, "Mine."

* * *

><p>Mkay, yup that's it. Anyways, I love it that I have a few very loyal readers already! I love you all soooo much, and will try to update as much as possible. Lately I've had a lot of time to be able to update, so you've seen an update close to every day. Don't get to used to this, though I would love to continue doing this. I can write about 4,000 words a night, but I would like my chapters to be much more. They usually need to be about that to be a good read, lol. Anyways! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! I love it when people review, because it makes me happy to know that you all appreciate the story! (And I like longer reviews, by the way, because I'm vain like that) Reviews make my day! 3 3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Someone like you

Soooo I thought that I was going to take a break today, and not write another chapter. But then I got home, started listening to music and this is what happened. My hands are killing me, I swear I'm going to get carpaltunnel from this. lol. Anyways! Another chapter, and lots and lots of drama in this one. Get ready to hold onto your socks ladies and gentlemen! The end is hot. haha. It's going to be getting more and more mature at this point, so please keep that in mind while you're reading.

Also, a shout out to the people that have read and reviewed, you know who you are. I thank you all for being so freaking amazing, and supporting me. I didn't think that _anyone_ would find this story interesting, and you make me want to write even more than I usually do. You're all wonderful, and I'm grateful for you. I send love your way. 3

As always, I own nothing except Evie. And I adore her. lol

* * *

><p>She hadn't been able to sleep ever since she had seen those men come in. There were a few people in the order, or those that had come to help, that were trying to make her feel a little better. However, there wasn't anything anyone could say that would make her feel any better. There was a dark shadow over Evelyn's shoulder, and she was frightened that it would always be there.<p>

Currently, she was lying in the sun, just behind the home where the order was staying. There wasn't much grass, since they seemed to be in a city. But there were enough for her to stretch out on and watch the clouds. It would have been hard for anyone that walked by to think that this was a woman whose thoughts were currently so tumultuous that they were overtaking her.

Her long legs were covered with a yellow sundress, the waist cinched tight and the bottom belling out from her skin. Fleur had said that she looked like a flower with that dress on. Her hair blew around her face, rippled by the wind. There wasn't a care in the world around her, but inside her head there was that dark cloud. Every moment she was frightened that she was going to open her eyes and that Scabior was going to be looking down at her.

What would he do? Would he fly into a rage? Would he welcome her with open arms? She certainly doubted it. Evelyn knew that there was no possible way that she could ever ben in the same room as him, or she was going to be in trouble. Physical trouble. If Scabior didn't hurt her, and she was certain that he would want to, he'd simply throw her to his men. They would hurt her more than Scabior could ever attempt to.

"Evelyn?"

Rolling onto her stomach, she smiled towards Fleur who was walking out of the building holding a plate. "You haven't eaten much today, so I thought I'd bring you out something to eat."

The plate was filled with different kinds of fruits, something that was exactly what Evelyn was feeling like she needed. Biting into the fleshy part of a strawberry, she smiled at Fleur. But it was a sad smile, the kind of smile that a woman gave a friend when she was in trouble. And Evelyn thought of Fleur as a friend. Hell, the woman had given her the clothes off of her back. That was enough to make her a friend.

"How are you doing Evelyn?"

She shrugged. "I haven't really decided how I'm doing yet. I'm still coming to terms with the fact that magic is real. That's… quite a discovery."

"I suppose that it would be." Fleur lowered herself onto the ground next to Evelyn. "I grew up with magic, and I never had the time to wonder what it would be like without it."

"It is a lot different from this. I still miss my cellphone and television and computer and…" Evelyn let out a chuckle. "Well, enough things that I couldn't count them on my fingers. Don't get me wrong, I love it that there are people as talented as you and your friends. But with great power comes great responsibility. Someone said that in history, and I believe it."

The two women sat in the sun for a while, the silence between them companionable. The sun caressed their faces, and Evelyn found that she was finally able to relax.

"Just for the hell of it, Fleur… Could you tell me more about the Snatchers? I hadn't heard of them before." She ran her fingers through the bangs around her face. "I thought that maybe they were just a group of men that kidnapped people. But I get the feeling that there is something I'm missing."

"Well, I suppose that it would be alright. We're not supposed to tell you too much. Many of the Order members don't think that you can be trusted."

Evelyn nodded. "I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it. I get that they think that I'm working with the Snatchers, and I'm only here to get information and then let them go. But they kidnapped me, and I wouldn't trust them with anything."

"Neither would we." Fleur rolled over onto her stomach. "They're a group of people that work for the Dark Lord. Some time ago, there was a curse put onto his name. The only people that dare say his name are the ones that are not loyal to him. When his name is now said, it immediately calls out to the Snatchers in the area. The ones that you were with are the most notorious for this.

"They have been seen all across England, killing people as they go. I'm surprised that Greyback wasn't with them in the time that you were there. He's usually the backbone behind the group. He's a werewolf, and honest to god werewolf. He's also the most disgusting man that I've ever met. I wouldn't go near him even if my life depended on it."

"What… What about Scabior? What do you know of him?"

Fleur looked at Evelyn with a suspicious look on her face. "You don't harbor any feelings towards him still, do you?"

"No! No, I- I couldn't! He kidnapped me! Took me from my home! Made me live with him and those men! I- I couldn't ever have feelings for him."

"Evelyn, it's not something that's unheard of to suddenly have feelings for the man that took care of you in a tragic or horrific situation."

Evelyn violently rolled over onto her back, not meeting the eyes of the woman behind her. "I won't speak of this again. I already took the test, I'm not suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, I don't even like the man. He's like a curse, or a toxin in my veins. I want him out of my life."

"Well, alright then." Fleur sighed. "I don't know much about him. From what I've heard from Bill, he was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's one of the magical schools in England. He was in Slytherin, which is considered to be the house that most of the evil people go into. Most of them become Death Eaters when they are older.

"Scabior then went on to become a Death Eater, and then we lost sight of him for a while. He wasn't a particularly strong wizard, so we assumed that he wouldn't need to be watched. And then he suddenly came up with a trial of killing a family of magical people. He was sentenced to Azkaban, which is basically the wizarding worlds maximum security prison. Most people assumed that he would learn his lesson from being in there for some time. But as soon as he was released he returned to the Dark Lord and became a Snatcher."

Evelyn nodded, most of the information fitting with everything that she had figured out on her own. "I suppose that I understand everything a little better now. He's a horrible person and always has been."

"I wouldn't go that far." Fleur's eyes held pity. Evelyn could hardly bear it. "Everyone starts out with a good heart, with good intentions."

Evelyn shook her head, "Not that man. He's been nothing but a monster. And I don't want to ever see him again. All I ask of you is that you keep him away from me. Lock him up as tight as possibly and throw away the key." She sat up, her arms wrapped around her middle. "Let the monster rot."

And that was the end of the conversation. When Fleur left, she placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder, trying to show some support. "I'll come and get you when dinner is served."

Evelyn went through the rest of the day in a bit of a daze. She sat in the grass, her mind whirling. The information shouldn't' have surprised her. She had seen the men kill already. But there was something so dark about it, something that shocked her. Secretly she wanted there to be some reason that she could redeemed Scabior in her mind. She wanted there for be something that would make her think he could become a better man.

But there wasn't. Not only had been the kind of killer that should have been locked up for life, but he had been in prison. That was enough to sign him off her book. She was a good girl. She was a painter, she didn't do anything that was near prison. And then to return to his evil deeds after he had been left go! What in the world? How had he not learned anything when he went to prison?

She was shaking her head when she went into dinner, her entire being not able to understand the stupidity of the man that she had thought was a passable person. Dinner was usually a rather quiet occasion. Most of the time it was just Order members, the few that could be spared. She was ignored.

If they ever had anything "top secret" to speak of, they would ask her leave. Evelyn had been there for three days, and had been nothing but kind. But they wouldn't let her be anywhere near them when they were speaking of the Order. They didn't want to take the chance that she would be the snitch that they didn't catch. There was enough logic in their explanation that she simply didn't mind any more. Tonight was one of these nights.

Evelyn had immediately stood when the conversation had stopped and they had all turned to look at her. She was used to this kind of behavior, and at this point knew what it meant. It had only taken her a few meals to learn this. As she was walking out, she saw the sad smile on Fleur's face. The woman believed in her, and that was kind. Evelyn wanted to be a part of this fight. She wanted there to be something in this that a girl like her could do.

But she was weak. They had brought a wand for her to try out, and the best that she could do was make one tiny spark fly out of the end of it. The man with the wands had looked at her sadly and shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it. But I haven't ever seen a person with such weak wizarding blood in her either."

The words still echoed in her head. She had a foot in both worlds. One being in the human world, the one that she rather preferred. The one where she was just an artist on vacation, one that had happened to be kidnapped. And the other world was the wizarding world. The one that she wasn't sure she wanted to be apart of. It was dangerous, falling apart, and it made her nervous.

As she walked down the hallway, she paused one of the Order members that was walking by her. "Excuse me, but is there any way that I might be able to make a phone call to my home? There must be people that are worried about me."

He nodded, but insisted that he be the one that dialed and would speak to the person first. Evelyn gave him Arthur's number, her boss was the only one that would be kind enough to help her in this situation. Evelyn desperately needed to hear a kind voice. She needed someone to ask how she was doing and sincerely mean it. She needed to speak with someone that cared.

The man handed her the phone, telling her that it was a precious item to the Order, and that they weren't sure how it worked yet. Be careful with it. And lastly, she couldn't mention anything to Arthur about this world that she had suddenly become apart of. At Evelyn's nod, he finally left her alone, but left the door open.

"Evelyn?"

She sagged into the chair beside the phone. "Arthur."

"Evie, what in the world? Why was there a man asking me questions before I could talk to you?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, it's just… that was a- a policeman."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Excuse me? Evie are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, not the kind that you are thinking of." Her head dropped into her hands. "I was kidnapped."

Again, a pause saturated the line. Then there was an explosion of words. "Evie? What the hell! Why didn't you call me? Who's the fucker? He didn't lay hands on you did he? I'll kill him! I'll tear his head from his fucking neck!"

She started laughing, and with the laughter came tears. She hadn't laughed in so long. "Everything's fine Arthur. He's in custody, and I'm here with… kind people that are willing to take care of me. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm okay."

"Evie, sweetheart. Tell me that you're okay. I'll be on the next flight out if you need me."

She swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, Arthur." A sob escaped her mouth. "I'm fine, really. I just- just needed to hear your voice."

"Evie, you know I'm always here for you baby. Are you sure that you don't want me to come to England to get you?"

"No." Shivers were making her teeth chatter. "No, I can't leave just yet. There's still some more questions that I need to answer. And there may be a trial, so don't expect me to be home any time soon."

"Well alright Evie." He paused for a moment, and she knew just what he was thinking.

"I'll start painting as soon as possible and start mailing them to you."

"I don't want you to be worrying about work Evie, not after all of this has happened."

"Of course I will! It'll help with the… emotions anyways. It'll be like therapy."

Arthur's laugh warmed her heart. It was so good to hear something so familiar. "Well, then you paint all you want Evie. You should probably visit a therapist now that you say that. It would help. I can't imagine what you have been through."

"I don't think anyone could ever imagine what I've gone through." Evie laughed, the watering sound making even more tears raise in her eyes. "I've got to go Arthur."

"Alright, Evie." There was a pause again, before Arthur softly said, "You know I love you Evie. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Of course Arthur, I'll keep you updated." She softly set the phone back in its cradle. The man had always had a bit of a crush on her, and she loved him without a doubt. As a woman loved her brother. Arthur had always loved her a bit more. More than a boss shoulder, more than a brother should. Evelyn did everything that she could to discourage him, but the man simply wouldn't be discouraged. He loved her. She supposed that it was something that was to be honored in a man.

There was a commotion outside the door, and Evelyn froze. She knew that voice. The voice that haunted her dreams, that followed her every waking moment.

"Where is she?"

Scabior's voice was laced with rage, so much that even Evelyn had never heard him so angry. There was a smashing sound, and she realized that they were dragging him down the hallway. He must have been struggling, because there was another crash, louder and closer than the last one.

"What have you idiots done with Evelyn!"  
>Her entire body wracked with shivers again. Her arms crept around her middle, and she had to clench her teeth to keep from shouting out where she was. It wouldn't help anything. She was still suffering from a little bit of Stockholm Syndrome. She was stronger than her brain. She was a strong independent woman.<p>

"If you fuckers have hurt 'er, I'll tear your 'ead from yer shoulders!"

He was worried about her? He wasn't asking because he was angry at her? He didn't think that she was the one that had run? That she was the one that had caused them to get caught? Why in the world wouldn't he blame everything on her? She had just stood when she saw them struggle by the door to her room. Scabior was flailing, his legs attemping to brace themselves against the narrow hallways. But the men carrying them were far too strong for him.

And then they were past the door, and Evelyn couldn't stop her feet from following. She stayed at a safe distance. Far enough away from them so that they wouldn't know that she was there. But she could still hear his screams, and she couldn't stop herself from following them. She was like a fly drawn to a spider's net. There wasn't anything that she could do but follow the haunting melody of his screams.

They were in one of the rooms that she had never been in. But she could lean against the wall beside the door and listen to them. She hadn't thought it would be possible for her to hear every word, but she could hear them speaking.

"Where are the rest of the Snatchers?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' about. Where's Evelyn?"

The sound of flesh on flesh could be heard, and Evelyn was sure that they had hit him.

"You scum! Tell us the answers that we want, and you won't have to hurt anymore. We'll start cutting off your fingers if you don't tell us the truth!"

"I don't know what the fuck you want, but if you don't tell me where Evelyn is you won't be able to breath anymore. I'll stop yer fuckin' heart after I make you eat yer children's!"

"Evelyn."

The voice was much closer than she was expecting, and she let out a soft yelp. Standing behind her was one of the Order members, one that she couldn't remember the name of. But she must have been loud enough for the men in the room to hear her, because there was complete silence for a few moments.

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Angel, come here! Angel!" Scabior's haunted voice made her heart ache.

"Evelyn, come with me. You shouldn't be down here. No woman should have to hear a man being tortured."

She could barely breathe when she heard the man's words. However, she couldn't let herself fall back under his spell. So she stretched out and placed her hand in the man's hand before her, and allowed herself to be led back the way that she came. He was kind enough to bring her straight to her room, and then asked if she needed anything.

What she needed was to think. When she was alone, she attempted to sleep. But it was impossible. Instead she lied on her side and started out the window as the stars slowly blinked on. Her hair spilled over one of her arms and over the end of the bed, and Evelyn could barely stand to see it. In her mind it looked like blood, and it was Scabior's blood. It was all over her hands. And she was one that had caused it to be so.

His screams still resounded in her head. So she stood up and paced. There was no way that she could possibly get to sleep like this. Guilt was making her crazy. She was again the cause of someone either being in pain or dying. They would kill him, she had no qualms about that. She knew that they wanted information, and then eventually he would either die or be put back in prison. All because of her stupidity. She could have simply run the other way. She could have escaped on her own.

Evelyn was a strong woman, she had always enjoyed being alone. And then somehow she had lost her way here. She lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and gasped. She had lost herself somehow. Her hands covered her mouth, and her teeth grit down at the pain. Where was the girl that she had always been? That strong, rational woman that had always been able to take care of herself?

She had gone into England on her own for god's sakes! She had been the woman that could go to another continent on her own and not worry too much! She'd taken self defense classes. She had worked on her own for years. She had gotten a tattoo, paid the rent, fed herself, become successful all on her own!

Standing, she made up her mind quickly.

Her first stop was at the kitchen. A frying pan would do for now. The last time that someone had broken into her apartment, she had smacked him over the head with a frying pan. The man had woken up with an egg on his head, handcuffed to the police car door. It was safe to say that had hadn't been all that happy.

She then traveled back to her room, and grabbed the sheets off her bed. She would tie them into a makeshift backpack, and stuff it with all the clothes that she could find. It didn't take much to be prepared. And clothing was something that she was certain to have to need. On her feet she placed good sneakers, the rubber soles would help if she ended up back in the woods.

And then she went to the bedroom where she knew that Fleur was staying. She knocked, and said her goodbyes. The couple thought it strange that she was leaving in the middle of the night, but she said that she couldn't remain under the same roof with that monster anymore. She would be fine. She was going to get an apartment in London, and that she was going to stay as far away from magical people as she could. She'd keep in touch.

She never left the building though. She waited until the morning was just about to hit, when the sun was just about to rise over the horizon and cast a red glow over the world. It was right then that she set her plan into motion. Even though she hadn't really made the plan much in her head, other than a crazy movie moment that she had a sneaky suspicion might fail.

Her sneakers were off her feet, because it was a fact that people were quieter in bare feet. At least, that was what she had always heard. There was a man that was guarding the prisoners at night, she knew that. So she snuck up behind him, her feet quiet against the stone floors, and then she smacked him over the head with a frying pan.

The gong of the pan hitting his head snapped her back to her senses for a moment. She dropped the pan, the crash making another loud sound. "Oh my god. Oh my god what did I just do?" She dropped to her knees and felt the man's head. "Oh please don't be dead, please don't be dead!"

He moaned. "Oh thank god. You're fine."

There was blood on her fingers. She held them up to her face and fell onto her bottom. "Oh my god there's blood on my fingers."

"Miss, ye sure use that name in vain a lot."

She snapped her head up, looking into the eyes of one of the prisoners that she didn't recognize. He was an older man, with a beard that desperately needed cutting. When he grinned at her, she noticed that he was missing a few teeth. One of his front teeth was completely gone, and half of both his canines were gone as well.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly tell me where the newest prisoners are?"

He grinned at her, and then held out his hand. "For a price."

"Mhmm." Her lips twisted to the side. There wasn't much that she was willing to give up right now. So she bent down and took the keys from the guard's hip. "How about I promise to let you out?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Tell me where they are first, or I'll just look for them myself."

He pointed down the hallway. "Out an' to the left missy."

"Thank you."

As she walked away, he shouted after her, "What about our deal?"

"I'll be right back! There's no other way to get out of here after all."

That seemed to calm him, which was what she was hoping. Evelyn had already made enough noise herself to make people come down and check what was happening. She didn't need another making noise as well. She'd have to hurry as it was. Evelyn berated herself the entire way. She was being an idiot right now. Stockholm Syndrome was apparently stronger then she was.

Finally she reached the cell where she started recognizing prisoners. There was a soft murmur that went up as she walked down the corridor. Her back was slung over her shoulder and her shoes tied over the other shoulder. She was holding onto a frying pan, and there was blood streaked down one side of her light blue sundress. It was probably a sight that most of the prisoners thought was actually a dream. But it wasn't a dream, though even Evelyn had a hard time believing that it wasn't.

"Evelyn!"

There, a hand reaching out from between the bars for her. She forgot herself and her purpose for a moment. She rushed towards the hand, her feet flying on the cobblestones. Scabior, his face swollen beyond anything that she would have thought possible on a human being. One eye was completely shut, and his jaw was twice the size that it should have been. The sight was gruesome, but it only made her believe that she had made the right choice even more.

As soon as she was in reach, his hand grabbed onto the front of her dress and yanked her towards him. She had thought he was going to kill her. Strangle her against the bars, and that the Order members would find her the next day and sadly shake their heads over her body. That was why she had gripped the bars in front of her. She wasn't going to die without a fight.

But instead, he surprised her yet again. Both of his hands roughly cupped her face, and then his swollen lips mashed against hers. It wasn't a delicate kiss. It wasn't even a kiss that would inspire passion. It was a kiss of worry, of regret, and most of all of relief. She could taste it on his tongue, along with the metallic taste of blood. His fingers shakily traced down her face, before he drew away.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was hoarse from yelling, and she realized that he thought she had been imprisoned as well.

"I'm fine, they treated me wonderfully. We have to get out of here."  
>When she attempted to unlock the door, her hands shook. Was she making the right decision? One of his hands reached through the bars and steadied hers. Three of his fingernails were ripped from the hand, and the veins were purple from bruising. She was making the right choice.<p>

As soon as she unlocked the door, she was pulled into his arms. Her heat soaked into his body, which was ice cold. He was thin, far too thin for her liking. Who would have thought that in just three days a man could lose so much weight! Had they fed him at all? His lips touched the top of her hair, and he whispered something into the strawberry strands.

Pushing her way out of his arms, she heard the sounds of footsteps and yelling. "We have to go!"

His face grim, Scabior cast a look around him at his men, and then at her. He didn't even think twice about leaving those men behind. They weren't important, let them rot in prison. He didn't care, he'd get more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his woman and apparated.

* * *

><p>See now, this always looks longer on my computer then it does on here. Oh well. I hope that you liked it! And please lemme know what you thought of it. I'm still looking for a beta reader, but that does mean that the updates will be happening much slower. Just so ya'll know. At this point, I know what the next... two chapters will be like. After that, my muse has run out. If you have any ideas or any requests on situations you would like these two characters to get into, lemme know! I'll see what I can do, and shout out your ideas at the end of that chapter. Review as always!<p>

LOVE,

Emmaline.


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom

Another update! I know that it wasn't quite as fast as you guys are used to, but hopefully the ending will be enough to satisfy you a bit. Haha. And the next chapter will be the most fun that I have written in a while, so stayed tuned to fall in love! Other than that, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they really make my day when I come home and see how kind you all are. I send my love and appreciation your way!

As always, I own nuthin'. Sadly. Except Evelyn!

* * *

><p>They landed in the middle of the forest. As she had the last time, Evelyn's entire body felt as though it had been squeezed through a strainer. She immediately fell onto her bottom, having found that Scabior's arms were no longer holding her up. A grunt escaped her. There was a twig digging into her thigh rather painfully, and she couldn't help but feel a little indignant.<p>

"Excuse me!"

He looked down at her with a grin on his face. "Yes, Angel?"

She shook her head. There was a part of her that had expected him to completely change. That he would suddenly look at her with a smile on his face constantly and make her his entire world. That was the romantic version of what she had just done. Perhaps she had been reading way too many romance novels. Because it would have been shocking in itself if Scabior could even become that man.

He didn't hold out a hand for her to take, he didn't even help her up! Sadly, she felt as though there was something wrong with this picture. Shouldn't he at least be thanking her? She had risked her neck for him after all! It wouldn't be a stretch that the Order would think that she was the one that had let him out, and then she would be in as much trouble as he was!

Grumbling, she stood and dusted off her bottom. Well she had been in a good mood for a few moments, and now that was completely ruined.

"Why are we in the forest?"

Scabior was already headed towards the direction of the camp. "What?" His voice was flat. He didn't care what she thought, did he.  
>She sighed. "We need to go to London."<p>

At this point, she was ready to smack him over the head. "Why would we do that?"

He didn't seem all that interested. "Because they already know where you used to live. Now if you would be smart about this, you would see that there is no way that we could hide at the campsite!"

"They've never seen the campsite."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I- Well I might have told them."

Well that certainly got his attention. He spun on his heel and glared at her. Evelyn had the impulse to check and make sure that she hadn't suddenly burst into flame.

"You what?" His voice was far too quiet.

"I happened to tell them where the campsite was." As he started walking towards her, she stepped back stammering as she went. "It was the least I could do since they were so kind to me and were helping me. I wasn't really thinking straight, I just knew that I wanted to leave you and your group and I desperately wanted them to trust me-"

Her voice was cut off when his hand wrapped around her throat. He jerked her towards him, his face oddly calm. "Since when, Angel, did ya want to leave me?"

Oh that wasn't good. Her face started turning red as he squeezed harder. "I- I don't think I said that." She managed to gasp out.

He shook his head. "Tha's exactly what ya said, Angel. Ya wanted ta leave me and my group." His accent always did get thicker when he was angry.

"I suppose I said that, but you really can't blame me!"

Again she was cut off when he started backing her up. He was moving so fast that she was completely unable to do anything other than back up. She lost her footing a few times, and at those moments the only thing holding her up with his hand around her throat. She was clutching his wrists just as hard, and hopefully she would leave marks on his as well. The bastard.

"Ya have yet to understand that ya belong to me."

There was the anger that she had been expected. She shook her head, even though she could barely breathe at this point. "I belong to no man."

Finally her back pressed against a tree, the bark biting into her skin. Scabior leaned into her, his hips pressing her deeper against the tree. She could feel him against her stomach, the hard length making her breath hitch. He was excited by this? How could any man get excited by doing this to a woman?  
>"You are mine, Angel." His breath fogged against her mouth, his eyes tracing the line of her lips. "You will never get away from me. Run, hide, move continents away. I will find you."<p>

She shivered at his words. Moments ago she hadn't wanted to get away from him at all! She had saved him from the jail cell, probably saving his life even. And for a moment, he had been kind. At that moment Evelyn would have given him anything. Right now, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. This was the man that she was used to. The man that she had run from.

And then he let go of her throat, and turned away from her. His back was moving up and down as he breathed harder. At least he was attempting to control himself. She slid down the tree, her back catching the edge and tearing some threads from the dress. Her hands wrapped around her own throat this time, as she wheezed to attempt to gather air back into her lungs.

"Why do you want to go to London? To run again?"

She shook her head, realizing that he couldn't see her. "No, I want to get an apartment there. We can hide. We won't be in the wizarding world, we'll be able to stay away from all of this."

"And if I want to stay and support the Dark Lord?"

She froze. Evelyn hadn't even considered that he might want to stay. "You- you want to stay here?" She grew angry. "You want to keep killing people? You want to keep hiding in the woods and staying here like some kind of rat hiding from the rest of the world?" Her voice was raspy from the damage he had done to it. "Fine! Stay then! I refuse to be apart of this world. I don't want to be here!"

Again, he spun on his heel, pressing her against the tree as she stood. His fingers traced the edges of her neck. His eyes softened for a moment as he stared. "Yer throat is swollen."

She could feel it. "I know."

He leaned down until his nose was pressed against her throat, and then he breathed in her scent. What was it about this woman that called to him? Her scent made a shiver trace down his spine. His nose moved up her neck, and he smiled when he felt the ridges his fingers had meant. "I could get addicted to you."

"I'm not a drug."

He shook his head as his lips traced her jawline. "I beg to differ. You are a drug. You are to me."

She could use this to her advantage. She knew that she could. "Then please, Scabior. Please come with me to London. We'll be safe there. I'll get money wired to me, we'll get an apartment." She placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing his face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "We could start over. Together."

She had yet to decide whether or not her future would have him in it. Although, at the moment she could hardly just leave him to deal with this himself. She had saved him, now he was kind of her responsibility. Evelyn had never been the kind of girl that would give up that easily. He would come with her to London if she had to drag him with her. Then she would get him set up, back in the respectable life, and then she would leave for America. That was the plan.

The only problem was that he seemed to have a talent for ruining her plans.

"Alright, Angel. We'll go to London."

He didn't give her any chance to get herself ready. He simply apparated them out of the forest, and onto a busy London street. Evelyn didn't even want to look around her. She was sure that there were people staring at them, wondering how in the world they had simply appeared. She was so embarrassed. So instead of glancing around her, she simply buried her face in Scabior's lapels and tried to remember that she was supposed to be a strong independent woman right now.

He chuckled, his arms pulling her closer to him. "We're here, Angel."

She nodded. "Yes I know. Now I'm just trying to remember why I wanted to come here."

She didn't have to look up to know that he was rolling his eyes. His chest expanded in a sigh. "Fine, we'll go back."

That certainly got her attention. Yanking herself out of his arms, she shook her head violently. "No! We're here! We're not going back!"

Now all she needed was to find a bank, and a telephone. Her wallet and all her information was back at the house that she had been staying in. There was no way that she was going back there, not right now. If Scabior and his men had been so close to it, then she wasn't going to be going back there. The rest of the wizards would be able to find her far too easily.

So, they would find a bank. Then she would call Arthur, he would wire her money, and they would rent an apartment or a hotel room. Grabbing Scabior's hand, she walked towards the nearest person that she could find. "Excuse me, sir?" He directed them towards the nearest bank, and also said that he would give her a few coins so that she could call someone.

It was the first time that she was here in England that someone had actually been kind to her. She had immediately teared up, thanking him far more than was necessary, and Scabior had had to drag her away. She couldn't show her emotion that much right now, people would think that she was crazy. But she wanted to thank him, and show that she really appreciated someone as kind as him.

He probably thought that they were homeless. Here she was in a ruined dress with blood splatters and Scabior next to her certainly looked like he was homeless. His clothes were always ruined, but they were even more ruined now. With his wild and crazy hair, and the dirt smudged across his face, he looked like someone that would… Well now that she thought about it, the old man probably thought that Scabior was the one that had ruined her dress. That was the last thing that she needed. The police could be stopping them any moment to question them about domestic abuse.

As soon as she stepped into the bank, she grabbed the phone and put in all the money that she had. Scabior was staring at her funny, but she waved him off. If he wanted to stand by her then she didn't care. It wasn't as if she had anything to hide. Arthur wasn't her boyfriend, and they certainly weren't tied to each other for any reason. She didn't need to feel guilty about either of them.

"Hello?"

Evelyn was swamped with a feeling of relief. "Arthur."

"Evelyn! How are you darling?"

"I'm fine Arthur, I need to ask you for a favor though." She slapped at Scabior's hand as he reached to take the phone from her.

"Of course, anything for you Evelyn."

"I need you to wire me some money. Unfortunately when I was kidnapped," she slapped at Scabior again, though he froze when she mentioned she was kidnapped. "I lost my phone, my ID, everything. I have no money, and I can't remember anything that has to do with my bank account. Is there any way that you could get around that?"

She could hear the clicking sound of him typing on his computer. If anyone could pull this off, it was Arthur. He knew everyone, and he was far more rich than any man should ever be. "Arthur, how are you even awake right now? Isn't it really late there?"

"It's about one in the morning, but that's not much of a problem. I'm usually awake at this time."

Scabior looked at her. "Why are ya talkin' into that thing?"

She waved him away. "Arthur I also need an apartment. I can't go back to that house I rented, I can't do it. If you could somehow get to my house, maybe you could get my bank information? You're the only person I really trust with that. And then could you fax me the information?"

"Evelyn, I can get you an apartment."

"No, no, no. Arthur I can get myself an apartment for a while. I got myself into this situation, I can get myself out of it."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Evelyn, you aren't blaming yourself for the kidnapping are you?"

She glanced over at Scabior, who was now leaning against the wall next to her pouting. "N-no." That didn't sound very convincing. "No, I'm not blaming myself."

Arthur seemed to not believe her. "Evelyn, you must know that none of this is your fault!"

She had to interrupt him. "Arthur, really I just need some rest and a safe place to sleep. But I have to have money to do that."

"I understand. Give me five minutes, and I'll have the money wired to you. What bank are you at?"

She gave him the name of the place, and then hung up. She had promised that she would call him back in a half hour or less, so that he knew that she had gotten all that she needed.

"Who were you talkin' to?"

Right, Scabior. How had she forgotten about him? With a sigh, she pressed her hand against her forehead. "My boss, Arthur. He's going to be wiring us some money so that we can get an apartment for a while."

"I 'ave money."

Was he offended? "I doubt that you have Euros. I'm sorry that I didn't think of you Scabior, but it's just much easier to do it this way. Then I'm not indebted to you."

He pushed her against the wall, again pinning her with his body. "You just don't get it."

This time, Evelyn shoved back. She placed her hands against his chest and shoved. Hard. "Excuse me! We are supposed to being inconspicuous here, and you are definitely not being inconspicuous. Could you please back. Off!"

Scabior looked surprised for a moment, but then he actually eased off of her. "Now that is a surprise. I didn't know you had a backbone, Angel."

She shook her head at him, her lips pursed in anger. Didn't know she had a backbone. Please. Sticking her nose into the air, she walked towards the desk. Everything went smoothly from there on, and she was surprised that it had. Evelyn had been having a string of back luck lately, and it wouldn't have surprised her if she suddenly was snapped back to the time when she was living in the worlds with those idiots.

But she got all the money that Arthur sent, far more than she needed, and when she called he had already set up an apartment for her. Exactly what she had told him not to do. But when she cooled down enough to think about it, she was grateful that she wouldn't have to find one herself. Evelyn was exhausted.

And if it wasn't enough, she had to keep Scabior in line. He had never seen most of the things that they walked by. Phones were completely new to him, and he insisted on attempting to yank the phone away from her. Everything was strange and new, and she saw him getting more and more surly that he got. She wasn't really sure how to deal with it, because his surly was even worse then his usual mood.

Instead, she just followed the direction to their new apartment. By the time that she put the key into the lock, she was ready to fall over. The apartment was wonderful, easy to get through, though small compared to the American apartments she was used to. That was Europe though. They were much more efficient, even though she loved the room that American apartments offered.

With a sigh, she dropped into one of the seats in the kitchen. Her back protested, the muscles around it unable to ease into the usual form they were in. Scabior seemed fine however, looking around the apartment as though he wasn't used to many of the things in it. She supposed that he wasn't. Evelyn didn't have the energy to show him anything though.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Her eyelids were already drooping. She could barely keep them open!

So she levered herself up against the counter, her knees protesting against the weight she was suddenly putting on them. She sagged, unable to support herself. She was much more tired than she had realized. And then she wasn't standing anymore. At first, she thought that she had fallen. But then she realized that she was in the air. "What?"

It was Scabior who had picked her up, her weight seemingly nothing to him. To be honest, she wasn't exactly certain that he could have picked her up. He wasn't exactly the model of someone that was very muscular. But his arms underneath her legs and back didn't quiver, and in fact he wasn't even breathing hard. So she sank into his arms, her head leaning against his collarbone. He was even comfortable.

He walked into the bedroom, and somehow managed to not put her down onto her feet, but also pull back the sheets. He settled her into the bed, and then brushed her hair from her face. "You look tired, Angel."

She could barely nod. This tiredness had hit her so fast, she wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. All she wanted to do was sink into that oblivion that was calling to her. Already there was darkness closing in around her eyes. Her vision tunneled until all she could see was Scabior. He was looking at her like that, the soft way that she sometimes caught him doing. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head, and then suddenly he was stripping. That managed to wake her up rather quickly. "Now what are you doing?"

He paused for a moment, turning back to her. Immediately, Evelyn's mouth went dry. For a skinny man, he certainly had a chest that she wanted to nibble on. He wasn't classically muscular, but he certainly had muscles. He had that kind of ripcord strength that so few people had. The muscles weren't the kind that were gained through working out, but through true hard work. Even though she was exhausted, she wanted to run her nails down his chest just to hear him groan.

"I was getting ready for bed."

Like that was happening. "You mean you're going to sleep on the floor right?"

He shook his head. "Oh no Angel. I've allowed you to sleep in my bed alone for many nights now. Tonight, I will sleep with you in my arms."

There was that soft look again. She wouldn't let it get to her though. At the moment she was so tired, she didn't have the energy to get out of the bed herself, and she knew that he wasn't likely to listen to her. With a sigh, she turned onto her side and gestured behind her. "Fine, but you keep to your side and I'll keep to mine."

He didn't listen to her. She couldn't imagine why she was shocked. He slid into the bed, and she was already dipping towards him. He weighed more than she thought he did. And then she felt his palm against her stomach, pulling her towards him. She fit against his stomach perfectly.

She felt his sigh against her back, and she waited for what he would do next. But he didn't feel her up, or do anything that she was expecting. The only thing he did was inch her dress up so that his hand was flat against her stomach. His legs tangled in hers, and she couldn't help her own foot gently stroking his leg. It was in this position that the two of them fell asleep. Each holding onto the other as though they were lifelines that needed to be held onto.

* * *

><p>Annnnd voila! Thank you for reading, thank you for being so kind to keep up with the story, and thank you for reviewing. *cough cough hint hint* lol. I realized that this is actually really really short compared to all my other chapters. I don't get it, cause it is six pages in Word, and that's what all the others are. Oh well, you'll have to forgive me. The next chapter will be longer.<p>

Emmaline


	7. Chapter 7 A little Laughter

And a new one! This is a bit later, yeah I know. It's sad, but I actually have had things to do lately rather than dive into this story. I want to dive in, buuut life happens. Anyways, this one is a funny one. I was laughing writing the whole thing, and I really hope that you all laugh as much as I did!

As always, I don't own annnything except Evelyn.

* * *

><p>When Evelyn woke up, she froze. There was a man in her bed. There was a man in her bed. Oh Lord there was a man in her bed! And then everything came rushing back to her, and she realized that this was a man that she actually knew. The breath in her lungs blew out quickly, and she relaxed. A bit. She didn't really understand how they had ended up tangled with each other as they were right now.<p>

Currently, his arms were wrapped around her possessively. She could feel the callouses on his palms where they were pressed against her stomach and supporting her neck. She smiled, her hand gently tracing his. Who knew that a man who was so virile and cold in life, could be so kind in his sleep? He was holding her as though she was made of glass. Her back was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the strength in him with every breath that he took. She didn't want to move for fear that she would ruin the moment.

But nature called, and Evelyn knew that at some point she was going to have to wake up. She managed to get out of the bed without waking him up, though she had to twist into some positions that made her glad no one was around to see her. Thank goodness she practiced yoga. Even in sleep the man didn't want to let go of her at all. His hands had clutched first at her waist and then at her dress. If she didn't know better, Evelyn would have swore that he was actually awake.

Once she was awake and dressed in one of the terry cloth robes in the bathroom, she walked out into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going. Arthur had certainly seen to it that everything was perfect. He hadn't gotten any clothing, but there was a list of numbers that she could call to get them delivered. Evelyn had not grown up in a world where one could call someone and have them bring clothing. She wasn't so sure what the sizes were here in England, but she would figure it out when she could.

Coffee. That was a luxury that she hadn't realized she missed so much. Just the smell of it as it started to boil was enough to make her want to dance. The apartment was stocked with just enough food to get them through today, but then she would have to go shopping. Arthur really was a godsend. Sighing, she took out a mug so that she could pour the coffee into it and get back to the life that she had missed so much. Evelyn hadn't realized how much she had missed her old life.

Back in the day, it was horrible that she was thinking of it as "back in the day", she would wander around looking for artistic inspiration. Her job started at eight o'clock, and she would always get up at six. Evelyn was the kind of person that needed to have a schedule, and when that was messed up she was messed up. It would be good to be back into a schedule, even if she was missing that massive part of a job. She could figure out something to fit into that.

She flexed her hand, smiling down at the appendage. Her hand was barely hurting anymore. It was still extremely stiff, but that wasn't anything that couldn't be worked out. Exercises would make that ease, and then perhaps she could get back into her art. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Looking out of the window in front of her, she smiled into the cup of coffee. She could get back to the old life that she had missed so much.

"Mm, good morning." Hands slid around her waist, and she stiffened for a moment.

It appeared that Scabior was up. And he hadn't gotten rid of that horrible habit of his that was walking extremely quietly. He had snuck up on her, and Evelyn had a quick flash of disappointment. She didn't really want him in this world of hers. If only she could go back to the life that she had missed so desperately, one without him and magic and everything else that had ruined her life so well.

He nuzzled her neck, his nose cold against her jugular. He would have gone for the throat. That was the kind of man that he was. But this morning he wasn't hurting her, he didn't even seem to have that in mind. Instead his hands spread wide against her waist, the tanned skin a massive contrast against the white cloth. His nose tucked into her neck, and he breathed in. It was as though he was attempting to drink her in.

It made her feel fragile.

For a moment, Evelyn let herself sink into him. He supported her weight so easily, so much that she could have not been standing at all and she wouldn't have noticed. He took her weight and everything else that she would give him. Her neck bent back slightly, giving him more access to the skin there. When he pressed his lips against her neck however, she came to with a start.

She pushed away from him, managing to slid out from between his arms and the counter. Brushing her hair away from her face, she smiled at him tentatively. "Morning! How are you feeling?"  
>He looked at her oddly. There was a question in his eyes that she wasn't feeling up to answering. "Fine. 'Ow are you feelin'?"<p>

"Fine!" Her voice was too high. Why was her voice so high?

Evelyn hadn't felt so nervous since she was a little kid and her then "boyfriend" had asked her to the prom. It was the kind of awkward that children had, not adults. And besides, hadn't Evelyn promised herself that she would be the strong independent woman that she used to be? She would have to push herself around him however. He made her uncomfortable in a way that no one had before.

"I've decided what our next step is!"  
>"Really?" It was at that moment that she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face warmed, a blush blooming against her skin. He was so wonderfully muscular. "And what would that step be, Angel?"<p>

And there it was. The nickname that she would never be able to forget. That nickname that she heard in her dreams, but in a different voice. Oh it was still Scabior's voice that was saying it to her, but it was in a different tone she supposed. A tone that said, I adore you and I want you to stay with me for the rest of our lives. As if that would ever happen. She needed to get a hold of herself. She wasn't that kind of fawning princess type. For one thing, she wasn't a princess. She had never been, and could never be. She had to work for everything that she wanted.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "I think that we should completely redo your looks. Right now you're pretty recognizable. If the Order came looking for us you could be picked out of a thousand person crowd. So we're going to cut your hair, get new clothing for you, and see what else we can do to make you blend in a bit."

"Really." He leaned his hip against the counter. "And why would I let you do that?"

Evelyn blinked. "Well it seems the only logical thing that we could do at this point. We aren't exactly flaunting ourselves around in public! The last thing that we need is the Order to come crashing down around our ears. They certainly don't like us anymore."

Now his arms were crossed across his chest. That was the usual posture of someone that didn't like this idea. "Are you cuttin' yer hair?"

She hadn't expected that. "Well, I suppose that it would be a good idea, wouldn't it." She ran her fingers through her hair, she loved her red hair. "I've been dying my hair this color since I was eighteen, but it would probably be a good idea for me to take the dye out."

"Dyed?"

"Yeah, don't they do that in the wizarding world?" She would have been shocked if witches hadn't discovered a way to change their hair color.

"O' course they do." He looked offended. "You just don't look like ya dye yer hair is all."

She smiled at him. What a sweetheart. "Well, I do. But it shouldn't take too much to get the dye out."

Well, now was as good a time as any. "Come on Scabior, we're going to have to get dressed and then go and find ourselves a hairdresser."

"'Airdresser?"

"Mhmm. We don't have magic around here boy, we need to have actual people cut our hair." She walked up to him and flipped the end of the red streak in his hair. "It's time to let go of the streak."

He scowled down at her. "I happen to like the streak."

"Well, it's coming off. Now get dressed." She realized that she had placed her hand on his chest. The fingers on her hand flexed for a moment, and her palm soaked up the heat that was radiating off of his skin. Lordy he was warm. Then she snatched her hand back as though he was on fire. "Get fully dressed."

The arched eyebrow on his face suggested that he knew what was her problem. Well she wasn't going to let that get to her. First they would run into a store and get clothing without blood on them, and then she would find the best hairdresser around. Arthur had given them enough money to make sure that she could afford it. And she intended to spend the money that he had given them. If he hadn't given them so much, she wouldn't feel forced to.

Clean and happy, Evelyn gently pushed Scabior into the beauty parlor. She had had it with his attitude today. Everything that he didn't recognize he had to pick up and fiddle with. And that included inthings that weren't supposed to be picked up. She couldn't count the amount of times that she had dragged him into a bathroom so that he could wash his hands. He just didn't get that the germs in her world were so bad.

And now she was going to get him back. He didn't realize it, but she was going to get him back so good.

Walking up to the desk, she smiled at the receptionist. "Hello! I was wondering if there was any chance that we could get someone to do my friends hair here? Mine will take a bit longer unfortunately."

A voice shouted towards them, "Oh my lord! Let me at that man!"  
>Ah, just what she had been waiting for. She turned slowly, a smile on her face as big as Texas. Just what Scabior needed, a flamboyantly gay man cutting his hair. Already the looked on Scabior's face was enough to make her want to start a scrapbook page.<p>

"What did you do?" He hissed at her.

She just smiled and waved towards the hairdresser walking towards them. "You have a distinct American accent sir."

He nodded and placed a hand on his hip. "I am Jacques." And then he kissed her hand, what a sweetheart. "And you?"

"I'm Evelyn, and this is my friend… Samuel."

Again, the look on Scabior's face was priceless. She didn't have time to explain that they couldn't go around calling him Scabior. Normal people didn't have names that were based off of dried blood. Samuel would have to do. At least it started with the same letter.

"Would you be so kind as to fix this?"

Jacques took his job seriously obviously. Because suddenly he was staring at Scabior as though he was something that was going to be turned into a masterpiece. He raised a hand with a hairbrush and flicked at the red streak in Scabior's hair. "I do not know."

"Oh dear, I'm certain that you can! A talented man like you? You look like you could fix just about anything."

Stroking the ego always worked on men. Didn't matter if they were gay, straight, or like dogs. Men enjoyed having other people enjoy them. "Well I suppose…"

Suddenly Scabior was being shoved towards one of the chairs, and he looked as though he was about to kill someone. Giggling behind her hand, Evelyn walked over to where he was sitting. "Think of this as combat training. You just have to sit and look pretty! They'll do everything else."

"Indeed we will!" Jacques hip bumped Evelyn out of the way. "Get off of my chair darling, you're leaving smudge marks." He then brandished his scissors. "This is going to be my greatest masterpiece yet."

Evelyn was thoroughly enjoying herself. Scabior looked horribly constipated the entire time, and Jacques was a dear man that she couldn't help but fall in love with. He was the bitchy, classically gay man that was just the sweetest thing that she had ever seen. There was a part of her that wanted to ask for his number as soon as he was done just so she could speak with him when he wasn't working.

He had the most fascinating views on life. When she got him talking about Shakespeare and politics, hell Evelyn was ready to take out a book and start writing. She wanted him to write a book so she could read it. The man could have taken his show on the road! Everything he spewed out of his mouth seemed to be actual fact, and Evelyn knew that she wasn't going to dispute anything he said.

The man was even kind enough to get her to have the dye taken out of her hair. Or that was what she thought that they did, because once they were finished her hair was back to the color it had been when she had first dyed it. It was strange to run her fingers through dirty blonde hair. She'd been a vibrant red head for so long.

"Oh! My darling you look wonderful. I like blonde on you! You look like a wonderful ray of sunshine." He flicked at a strange of loose hair. "Perhaps less like sunshine but a sunflower at least."

She burst out laughing. How could anyone take that as an insult when the man was looking at her like that? He was contagious she swore!

"Now come with me, sunflower. You don't mind if I call you Sunflower from now on do you? Of course not. Come with me and see what I have done. It's a masterpiece, a gorgeous confection, a-a…" He thought for a moment. "A stupendous act of insanity!"

Evelyn was surprised to feel a flutter of anxiety in her belly. She so wanted Scabior to be alright with his new haircut. And surprisingly, she so wanted to be alright with the haircut herself! Evelyn didn't know how much she had grown used to the sight of his straggly hair and the wild look that he had perfected.

And then she turned the corner and was greeted by the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. Gone was the crazed look that had always set her on edge. Gone was the intimidating wild man that had haunted her dreams. In his place was a gorgeous specimen of the male species.

Without the hair to hide his face, Evelyn was confronted with the entire beauty of his face. His jaw was square, his lips full enough to make her want to kiss them. And his eyes, oh lordy his eyes sent a bolt of awareness straight to her stomach. The man need only to look at her and Evelyn swore that she would have burst into flame.

A hand on her jaw closed her mouth. "Voila, Sunflower. Your beast has been turned into a prince!" Another flourish punctuated the words.

"Sc-Scab…" She cleared her throat. "Samuel?"

He ran a hand across the back of his neck. "I don't like it."

"You what?" Goodness she could barely speak! The man had effectively tied her tongue just by getting a haircut. What had the word come to. "You look…"

He moved closer to her, close enough so that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "I what Angel?"

"You just… You look… Good." She tried to smile but it ended up more of a shaky grin. "You look really good."

"Oh, young love."

Evelyn was snapped out of her shock by the sound of the voice right next to her. Looking to her left, she realized that almost everyone in the salon was staring at them. Oh goodness. Her face flushed bright red, and she backed away from Scabior as quickly as she could. "Where do I pay?"

The entire time she was at the desk, she could feel Scabior's eyes on her back. He was right behind her, and it made her nervous. Not the nervous that he usually made her, that uncomfortable unease that someone was going to stab her. No, this time it was the unease that one felt when an attractive person was standing behind you. She found herself playing with her hair, hoping that he would notice the new color. Her hip was cocked to the side, and she stood a bit on tiptoe so that her behind would look better.

What was the world coming to? Was she really attempting to seduce Scabior? The man who had kidnapped her? The man who had ruined her life?

The simple answer? Absolutely.

As they walked out of the salon, he leaned close to murmur in her ear, "You're actin' strange, Angel."

She nodded, again tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mhmm."

When the strand of newly cut hair slipped forward again, he leaned forward to tuck it back behind her ear. She looked up at him in surprise, only to find that wicked glint in his eyes. "You want me."

Now that was something that she could not abide by. No one was going to be telling her how she felt, even if that was the correct way that she felt. "No I don't."

She stomped ahead of him, feeling every strike of her feet into the cement of the sidewalk. There was a bit of therapy in hitting them as hard as she could. Perhaps it was immature of her, but she wasn't going to let him rule her life like that. No one would do that. They were silent the entire walk back to the apartment that they were staying in.

When he shut the door behind her, he sighed theatrically. "What's the matter."

"Nothing." She tried to make her voice as flippant as possible.

"Something is the matter."

"Nothing is the matter, Scabior." There was a bit of an edge to her voice."

"I've been around you long enough to know when something is wrong, Angel."

She whirled on her heel, rage making her face bright red. "Do you want something to be the matter? Because there's nothing wrong! But every time you ask if there's something the matter, the more likely that something is the matter because you're making it so!" Her voice echoed in the hallway.

Well now she was just more embarrassed then anything else. Stomping to the bedroom, she slammed the door behind her. She could hear Scabior slowly walking behind her. His footsteps were quickly becoming a personal insult to her. The sound was making her grit her teeth, perhaps because she couldn't stand the fact that he was actually living at the moment.

Rummaging through the closet that Arthur had stocked for them, she pulled out silk pajamas and a large towel. A shower would certainly calm her down, and that would be enough for her to have some time to cool down. Maybe Scabior would get the hint and leave her alone for a while. What she needed was a couple hours to herself, so she could sit down, watch some television, and pretend that she was just a normal human.

As she opened the door and walked by Scabior where he was leaning against the wall, she started stomping again. There was something about the man that just made her want to scream at the moment. The bathroom door was then slammed in his face. "Angel, this is solving nothing." There was a sing song tone to his voice.

How dare he. "I'm not a child! I don't need you to treat me as if I am!"

He growled through the door, but didn't move to open it. Good, he could stay out there and rot. See if she cared. Angrily, she yanked off her shirt, glaring at the door as if she could send her hatred through her vision and through the wood of the door into his head. "There are more important things to be fighting about right now, Angel. I don't appreciate your acting as though you're a child."

Oh he was going to get it now. "A child? Excuse me?" She took off one of her shoes and threw it at the door. Now that was satisfying. The thump against the door made her feel mildly less angry. She'd do it again. The next thump made her feel even better. Too bad she didn't have anything else to throw. "You're the one that's ordering me around like I'm a possession of yours!"

As the door started to open, Evelyn threw herself against it and locked it. There, have him get through that. The door was solid, even his weight wouldn't be able to break it. "Evelyn, I don't have my wand, I can't break through that."

He didn't have his wand? Why hadn't she noticed that? "Why don't you have you're wand?" Whoops, she'd forgotten to make that sound angry. "You jerk!" There, that should do something.

He chuckled. "That was taken away when I was imprisoned by the order, and you haven't really given me any time to speak to you about it. What with last night and being accosted this morning."

This time it was Evelyn that growled. "We are not going to speak about this morning again."

"Oh we're going to speak about it." He sounded angry, and extremely frustrated that he couldn't get through that door. She could just guess that he wanted to wrap his gorgeous long fingers around her neck so that she… What in the world was she thinking? That wasn't normal! All it did was make her more angry.

"Go away!" She managed to strip the rest of the way, and turned on the shower. She could hear him yelling at her, but pretended that she couldn't hear him at all. The shower was really loud anyways. The pipes were old, and there was a clunking sound constantly as the hot water was pumped. She could pretend that.

But eventually, the water ran cold, and Evelyn realized that there was no way that she could wait it out any longer. She wasn't angry anymore, well, not as angry as she had been. She was just frustrated, and hurt, and embarrassed that she had turned this into something much worse then it needed to be. She didn't want to walk out of this room and into that moment when his judgemental eyes would be looking at her.

This was more awkward then when she had been given the "birds and the bees" talk. At least then it was her dad that had been talking to her, and he had felt just as awkward as she had felt. She could just imagine that Scabior was going to freak out on her. And she was going to cry, because she felt like she was right on the edge of crying as it was. She didn't need him to make this worse.

Angrily, she scrubbed a hand over her face before she finally opened the door. Steam from the bathroom billowed out behind her. And then she looked around and realized that Scabior wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? He was supposed to be standing there at the ready to make her feel horrible!

Now she felt a little bit lost. What in the world was he doing if he wasn't here? Tip toeing through the hallway, she tried to even make the water dripping off her hair silent. Maybe she would get lucky and he would have left. No that wasn't lucky! That meant that he was wandering around in the street by himself. Someone could take advantage of him!

And then her train of thought was broken when she saw him with his hands braced on the kitchen counter looking out the window. He made a fine figure. The man that had kidnapped her was gone, and he was purely gorgeous. He made her heart flutter. What in the world did that mean?

She was about to open her mouth with an apology at the ready, when someone knocked on the door. Scabior turned immediately, his eyes locking on hers with anger and rage. She couldn't deal with that right now. She just couldn't. So she did the thing that was the cowardly thing to do. She turned on her heel and opened the door.

"Arthur?"

* * *

><p>Oh a cliffhanger! I'm so sorry to do that to you, but you will enjoy the next one just as much! And there probably won't be a cliffhanger on the next one. Thank you all so much for reading, and don't forget to review my lovelies!<p>

Emmaline


End file.
